Here In MY World?
by HyalineReverie
Summary: As I tried to stop Aragorn from overdosing on coffee, Gimli was trying to communicate with the helpless 'prisoners' inside my TV, and Legolas was... wow, those eyes! The 3 members of The Fellowship are in MY world? And I'M their sitter? ON HIATUS, SORRY.
1. What A Bad Start

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Lord of The Rings, or anything else about them. I do, however, own the names and personas of my original characters, as you will see later on throughout the story. No offence is intended over any bad language within the text - I did warn you, so no flames, please!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Everything was so peaceful. My bedroom curtains were drawn together and blocking out any selfish sunlight that was trying to disturb me. The music of my City whispered against the glass of my windows, but was granted permission of entrance in the form of nothing more than a mere echo. I lay upon my stomach with my face smooshed into the cushioned body of my soft pillow, and my exhausted body was entangled in my thick duvet. It was pure paradise.

But like a gunshot out from the darkness, my telephone began to ring and pierced through the element of serenity. I jerked awake and gave a startled snort as I pushed myself up onto all fours. I rubbed the side of my head tiredly and sat upon my knees with my sheets wrapped around my body, and my hair in a messy disarray around my face.

Ring ring ring...

I suddenly realised that my telephone was ringing, and in my effort to meet it before the caller gave up, I leapt up to stand, but my sheets caused me to topple straight over onto the hard, wooden floor. I let out a breathless groan and rolled onto my back to gaze up at the ceiling, my hip throbbing sorely. The answer machine was on, thank goodness. I lay there and listened to the recorded voice give instructions, and it then gave a long beeeeep. A beep that was announcing just how much trouble I was in.

"Kitty, where the hell are you?? Tony's going mad, breathing down my neck about these designs that were suppose to be in yesterday!" A familiar, anxious voice called out.

I gasped in complete shock and slapped my hand to my mouth. Oh my goodness! I had slept in! I craned my neck round and glared up at my disloyal radio. Why hadn't my alarm gone off?!

"If this is the result of another of your late-night sessions at The Break, then you can forget a back up quote from me. It's my neck on the line here, too, Kit. Kitty? Are you even there? Jesus!" The woman shouted.

"Nooooo!" I groaned tiredly, and rolled over, burying my face into the comfort of my sheets.

"If you don't get your skinny little toosh down here in forty minutes, we can kiss our Summer trip goodbye. You better be here." She concluded.

There was a soft click, and a long beep followed. I released a groggy sigh of apprehension into my duvet; this was going to be a long day. I could tell. Just then, my radio turned itself on, and the song 'You Had A Bad Day' by Daniel Powter. I slowly lifted my head and stared up at the radio in disbelief. Typical. Now the alarm goes off, when it's not needed.

"A little late, don't you think?" I snapped at it.

Rolling my eyes, I forced myself to climb up onto my feet. I let the duvet fall around my feet and lifted my hands high in the air to give a good, tight stretch, and yawn, with the addition of a heavy sigh afterwards. I moved to my curtains and whipped them apart so that the golden sunlight nearly half-blinded me. I waved a dismissive hand at it, and turned away to traipse over to my bedroom door and open it. I lived in a nice apartment which, without boasting, was a little more than a satisfactory accommodation. I was a designer for a magazine company called Spice, so I designed the layouts and fonts and colours and, practically how everything was structured. The entire appearance of it. It was my responsibility, along with a whole other crew of people. You'd think that would take some of the weight off of my shoulders... hardly.

I walked down my long, white hallway and turned into my clean, modern kitchen to turn on the coffee maker. I switched the TV on which sat upon the counter, and climbed up into the seat of one of the silver stools which was at the middle table. I picked up an apple from the bowl and crunched into its juicy body, staring at the television screen, slightly bored. As I flicked through the channels, the trailer for the last instalment of 'Lord of The Rings' flashed into view. I stopped. I was never much of a movie person, but I had read the books, and enjoyed them. Everyone always assumed that because I was a blonde designer, I was rather thick. Meaning, I didn't read. No one took me seriously - and part of that was probably because of how damn clumsy I was. I called it a curse.

I saw Legolas' entrancing eyes flicker across the screen, and I smiled lightly. Gosh, he was just as handsome as he came across in the books, in my imagination. I took another bite out of my apple and read the release date of the film. Just three weeks away. I tucked a long strand of my blonde hair behind my ear and slipped down from the stool to walk over to the coffee maker.

"Twenty-two, and already addicted to caffeine. Such a role model, Kitty." I sighed to myself as I retrieved a cup from the cupboard.

My mother had always warned me of the magic of coffee. She, being an addict herself, was the one who got me into it in the first place! Ah well, I couldn't care. I needed it, especially for this morning.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here we are, sweetness." The taxi driver announced as he pulled up at the curb.

I opened my handbag with my free hand, holding my flask of coffee in the other, and wiggled my fingers about in an attempt to break open my purse. I pulled out a note that was worth more than needed, but I was in a rush, and didn't have time to find the correct amount. I leant forwards and handed the bill to the driver, and when he saw it, his eyes widened.

"Yeah, keep the change." I sighed, distracted by my belongings which were scattered around me.

"Hey, you sure?" He chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah." I uttered.

I close my red handbag and took up the handle of my art folder in my hand. I somehow managed to open the door without dropping anything, and climbed out onto the curb. Just as I did so, a strong force of the summer wind swooped down upon me and mercilessly lifted my skirt up to my stomach. I let out a startled, embarrassed scream and spun around, and a number of passers chuckled, stared, or worse, drooled. My frilly skirt floated back down around my thighs and I slammed the taxi door shut in my rage.

"Whoooo, yeah baby!" Some idiotic guy screamed out of the window as he drove past.

The taxi pulled away from the curb and I glared at the person who had shouted out so rudely at me. I huffed to myself, and took a sip from my coffee. My morning hadn't been the best, so far. I joined into the current of business men and women who were marching along the sidewalk and blew a blonde stray from my eyes. I could hear a series of people shouting down their phones to try and hold conversations over the loud city noises, and the sharp claps of feet stomping at the ground surrounded me. The place was buzzing with life, as usual. I was just an insignificant thread in a huge tapestry. But then again, if I were to fray, the whole piece of art would be ruined. So, that may have been true, but then again, I was just using quotations that my grandma used to ramble on with. I didn't feel important.

I turned around the corner and could finally see the large sign creeping down the face of the building:

Spice

My second home. From Monday to Friday, I was there from ten in the morning, until eight at night. But depending on the tasks, I had been there until one in the morning on a number of occasions. Fun, ey? Well, it was what gave me the luxurious life I was lucky to live. Erm... ok, so my house was the only thing luxurious. That, and my boyfriend. Coincidentally, my cellphone began to rang from inside my handbag. As I turned into the entrance of Spice's building, I cooperated with the movement of the slow-spinning door, and entered into one of the sections, and shuffled round to meet the next doorway.

I struggled to find a way to get my phone out of my bag with my coffee in one hand, and my art folder in the other. Impossible? Quite. Here is an example of just how clumsy and careless I was: I stopped almost right in front of the busy entrance to hold my art folder up between my legs. I then was able to take out my phone, and just as I flipped it open, someone barged past me in their phase of 'rushed business' and knocked violently against my elbow. As a result, my hot, dark coffee splashed out of the lid of its container and spilt all down the front of me. I inhaled a tragic gasp and stared down at my now stained white shirt in shock. It was hot, smelly, and my bra was now visible. The fucker.

"Baby? Baby, you ok?" My boyfriend's voice echoed from my mobile.

People passed me without a single care, but were generous enough to send me their sniggers and gasps of amusement. They were just grateful that it wasn't their unlucky morning. We all had our fair share. And I was just the poor sucker who was falling apart. My turn!

"Honey, can I call you back?" I uttered to my boyfriend.

"Uh... sure. Everything alright?" He asked.

"Peachy." I snapped, and shut the phone angrily.

I stuffed my phone back into my purse and turned the lid of my coffee flask to close it up. I picked up my folder again and, with an enduring, low growl, and marched onwards towards the elevators. I really wasn't enjoying the start to my day. Was this punishment for not having woken up on time? Oh, I didn't know. But what I _did_ know was that there was probably much more bad luck on its way...

I received several glances from my fellow workers on my travel upwards. Empathetic ones, unsympathetic ones, and amused ones. I felt my cheeks blushing bitterly and kept my gaze to the floor. Perhaps it was because my bra was on display, or because everyone knew just how uncoordinated I was. I was just the air-headed blonde who was good at nothing other than designing and making myself look pretty. I didn't even put myself under that category. Pretty was being nice to myself.

I watched each number light up, one after the other, from smallest to largest, above the elevator door. The people around me all stood silently, clearing their throats, or just breathing like any other human being who was 'excited' to get to their long day's work. It finally lit up number 30 and the elevator locked upon the level with a sprightly little 'ping!'. The doors rumbled open and I stepped out onto my busy, loud level. People were working away in their work cubicles, either on the phone, or their computer. Phones were ringing, and voices were chattering and ordering, and the air was filled with an aroma of coffee. I would bet anything that nearly all of the people in this place were high on caffeine. If they weren't, then they were slowly dying. You needed coffee to survive this jungle.

"Morning Katherine." Someone called from inside their compartments.

I looked over and forced a smile out, "Morning."

"Nice shirt, kitten," Felix sarcastically mocked me as he passed, "I must get one. What is that - Late and Gabanna?"

A smile of pure dislike spread across my face, "Morning to you too, Marcus. Have fun at the nail salon last night?"

His smile vanished, and everyone around who had heard giggled under their breaths. Clearly, that man was gay and in denial. It was more than obvious. I loved how it wound him up. I turned down a new walkway and received a few good-morning's and hello's from my fellow workers in their compartments, and finally reached my office. I entered the room and, pushing the door shut behind me with the heel of my shoe, sighed loudly and fell into the body of my leather, cushioned chair.

"God..." I breathed out, "What a morning."

There was a hesitant knock at my office door, and I rolled my head to the side to lazily look over at it. I hadn't been here more than a minute and already I was being called upon. Lovely. Bring it on.

"Come in." I called.

The handle turned, and the door opened. The head of my mousy secretary poked her head in and, spotting me on the chair, produced a nervous little smile. She was in her late forties, but had the personality and assertiveness of a ten year old. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her all the time.

"Um, Miss Stokes, I have some urgent messages for you. I assumed that you weren't coming in today, seeing as you're, well, never late -- uh, anyway, I have them here." She then giggled at herself and rolled her eyes.

She held her hand out and showed me the many pieces of sticky-notes that had the 'urgent messages' written upon them. I beckoned her towards me with a wave of my hand and she scurried over with a delighted smile. I took the notes from her and flipped through them.

"Great..." I sighed miserably, "Thank you, Fran."

"Ok. Is there anything I can do for you whilst I'm here?" She asked.

I shook my head, but my eyes remained glued to the notes, "No, thank you."

Fran nodded and left the room quietly. I sank down in my seat and sighed to myself. I then began wondering: what in god's name inspired me to take on this job when I was younger? Must have been the blonde genes in me. Keh.


	2. Until Midnight

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Lord of The Rings, or anything else about them. I do, however, own the names and personas of my original characters, as you will see later on throughout the story. No offence is intended over any bad language within the text - I did warn you, so no flames, please!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Time really does fly when you're having fun. Which is why it felt like an eternity for me as I sat working at my desk. I pushed my glasses further up the bridge of my nose and sniffed indifferently. I allowed my creativity to go beyond any risks and just sketch out layout after layout until I found the right one. I hadn't seen Tony yet - my boss - so I still had some time left before he would come parading by to take a sneaky peek. He liked to do that.

With my legs crossed comfortably, and my free hand holding my head up (elbow propped upon the desk's surface), I tapped the side of my foot against the leg of my desk. I could hear the echoing beat of a song playing out from a window of a car down in the busy, jammed road below. It kept me company. I dragged my pencil across the page and scribbled a few shapes here and there to make it look like advertisements. I then sat back in my chair and observed my sketch contemplatively.

"Hmmm..." I mumbled, "Still needs something... but what?"

I narrowed my eyes at the trivial picture. It didn't feel complete. As I began to rummage through my mind to try and solve the problem, I was interrupted by the ring tone of my mobile. I picked up my phone and flipped it open to answer.

"Hello?" I sighed.

"Kitty, it's me." My boyfriend announced.

I shut my eyes tightly and brought my hand to my cheek, "Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry I never got back to you... I've literally been swamped with work from the second I got in my office."

"That seems to happen every time, doesn't it. Ah well, I guess that's just work isn't it." He chuckled.

I couldn't help but detect a faint sense of sarcasm in his voice. What was going on? I shrugged it off and shifted comfortably in my seat.

"So where are you?" I asked.

"On my break. We're winning five-three right now, and I'm not even slightly tired." He laughed.

I smiled, "That's great. Has your coach said anything about that thing you were telling me about? The deal with The Stalks."

"Oh, that. Yeah... he said a little." Ross quietly sighed; he almost sounded reluctant.

I raised my eyebrows at my desk, "Well? What did you tell him?"

Ross paused for a moment, "Nothing. I just said I was thinking about it, is that ok with you?"

I blinked at his snappish response. He was being a little off with me today, and I wasn't sure why. I picked up my pencil and began playing with it, as one did when they were involved in a conversation on the phone.

"_Yes_... Why wouldn't it be?" I asked warily.

"I dunno'. I was just asking," Ross casually defended himself, "Anyway, I should probably get back to my training."

I thought on his words for a moment. He was quick to change the subject. Oh, why was I being this way? He was probably all worked up from the game, and had a lot on his mind. I wasn't exactly helping by barraging him with questions. His coach had offered him to sign on with one of the biggest rugby teams in England, but before you go cheering and congratulating, I think you should know that I wasn't entirely thrilled about the idea. So much publicity... it frightened me. I didn't want it to get in the way of Ross and I. Fame and fortune, it would slowly try to take place. I didn't want that. But Ross couldn't see, yet. We had a small argument about a week ago over the issue, but he had agreed to think on it. I knew he thought I was just being a jealous control-freak. But that wasn't it at all. I was hoping that we would move in together soon; I mean, after nearly 1 year... I was ready.

"Alright, sweetie. Don't tire yourself too much." I teased flirtatiously.

"Baby, I could never be too tired for you." He replied.

"Love you." I giggled.

With that, we both hung up, and I set the phone down to continue with my designing. I patted the end of my pencil against my lips as I thought. What did it need? It seemed that destiny really didn't intend for me to _find_ what it needed, for I was, yet again, stolen from my chain of thought by a sharp knocking at my office door.

Looking up, I sighed, and threw my pencil down, "Come in."

The door opened immediately and Tony stepped inside with a friendly smile on his face. He opened his arms to present himself to me, and gave me a dramatic wink.

"I knew I could count on you, kitten. Although, I did have my doubts this morning when I was informed that you were still at home, recovering from a hangover." He snipped.

This man was so ambiguous. No, that wasn't the word. He was a very unpredictable character. One minute he could be at your throat, with a red face of fury, and the next, he'll be smiling beautifully and complimenting you as though you're his only friend. I was always on the edge around him, even more so because he was my boss. I parted my lips to justify myself, when my best friend entered in behind him, and sent me an apologetic little wave. I narrowed my eyes at her and she mouthed 'I had to' in her defence. Was that _really_ the only sufficient excuse she could come up with? That I was hung-over? Oh, yeah, that was really going to save me.

I sighed in defeat and stood up to respectfully greet Tony, "I'm sorry, Tony... I... my mum and dad came over for dinner last night you see, and they do know their wine."

I gave a goofy little laugh and rolled my eyes. Tony hardly blinked. He approached my desk and placed his bitter finger tips upon the edge of it, and began leaning towards me.

"Don't let this statement get to your head, Katelyn, but you're one of my best workers. You know that, I know that -- she knows that," He pointed to my friend, and she jumped slightly, "Which is why I give you these specific jobs; because I know you can handle them. But if you're not here, then the work cannot be completed, and that basically leaves me bollocks-open, and completely screwed on the battle field!"

As he leant towards me, I leant away, and finally lost balance and fell into the body of my chair. I blinked nervously up at Tony and held my hands up innocently.

"I'm doing it now, Tony. Look, this is what I've got so far," I stuttered, and gathered up the drafts that I had been sketching, "I think it's coming across pretty well."

Tony observed the drawings in a scrutinising manner that made me feel awfully vulnerable. I fiddled with my fingers anxiously and waited for his feedback. I glanced over at my friend with a raised eyebrow and she shrugged cluelessly.

"Right." Tony monotonously stated.

I blinked at him, "Right?"

Tony slowly lifted his blank gaze to meet mine, and handed the papers back to me. I took them and raised my eyebrows at him hopefully.

"You know I love you, kitty," Tony sighed, "But if you don't fix it, I'm gonna' have to replace you with someone a little... fresher."

"_Fresher_?" I repeated, offended.

"It's just a fact, darling. Denial won't help." Tony sighed, and turned to leave.

He walked across the room towards the doorway and left me standing there, stuttering a few consonants in my attempt to protect myself. He stopped at the doorway and turned back to shoot me a confused, thoughtful look.

"And by the way, you do know you've got coffee on you..." He stated, as though I really was a typical 'dumb blonde'.

I glanced down at myself and shook my head; it wasn't an important issue, "But, Tony, I just need to add somet"--

"Good. You've go till' midnight." He interrupted me, and then left.

Shit...

... My friend and I stood there in the tense, thick silence which Tony had left us in. My eyes were staring harshly at my desk as I tried to ingest what he had just told me. Until midnight? I couldn't perfect this design like that! Working until midnight would exhaust me, and I would lose my concentration, and besides -- I was going out with Ross tonight. It was his birthday...

"Hey, look on the bright side Kitty," My friend scoffed, "He could have just gotten rid of you. But he won't. We both know he won't. He loves your talents too much."

I flicked my impatient eyes onto her, "... Hung over? You told him I was hung over?"

My friend twittered a nervous giggle, "Oh, come on Kit. This is Tony we're talking about, not the virgin Mary. A hangover is like a mundane downside to life, to him."

"But Rachel... I wasn't hungover." I snorted.

Rachel rolled her eyes and waved her hand, "Ok, so I told a white lie. Who cares? It saved your neck - you should be thanking me, babe."

"Well, babe, I have work to do - and thanks to your 'help', I only have until midnight to make it perfect." I sighed, and sank down into my seat.

I removed my glasses and rubbed the corners of my eyes to relax myself. Jodie pouted at my sarcastic comment and shuffled over to my desk. Rachel was a tall, slim girl who knew how to get what she wanted. She had brown hair in a stylish, layered bob, and her eyes were a dark brown. She had a typical 'preppy' sense of clothing and adored the colours pink and cream. They suited her.

"Oh, come on, Kitten. What doesn't kill us only makes us stronger." She quoted with a playful hiss on the tip of her tongue.

I huffed gloomily and set my cheek in my hand, "If that were true, I'd be Hercules by now."

Rachel stroked my hair softly and let me wallow in my self-pity for a moment. My life was just... hectic. So much was going on. I had no idea that to be a designer, it meant you had to turn your life upside down. I was more concerned about the date with Ross. He was going to be disappointed, I knew that... but he loved me. He would understand. If he had to cancel and work instead, I'd understand in a heartbeat. But then again, that was because I'd been in that position where work is more important. He hadn't.

"I was supposed to be with Ross tonight..." I stated hopelessly.

"I'm sure he'll understand. He's your hubby." Rachel reassured me.

I shook my head, "Yeah, but... he shouldn't have to understand."

Rachel rolled her eyes and giggled, "Look, the sooner you get working on this thing, the sooner you'll be finished. Then you can still go."

"Yeah. Alright, well, I'll see you later then?" I asked rhetorically.

Rachel nodded and gave me a little wink before turning and strutting out of the room. She closed the office door behind her, and left me sitting gloomily in the returned silence. How was I going to do this? I shook my head to myself and picked up my phone with a frown on my face. I there was no way I could rush this. I had until midnight. And that's how long I needed.

I selected Ross' number and held the phone up to my ear. I drummed my fingernails upon the desk as I listened to the ringing in anticipation. It finally stopped.

"Hello?" Ross panted.

"Hey, baby, it's me." I sighed delicately.

"Oh hey babe -- look, I'm right in the middle of a session on the treadmill. Is this important?" He bluntly exhaled.

I rubbed my cheek stressfully, "Yeah, kinda'..."

"Well what is it?" He pushed curiously.

"Um..."- I hesitated, and bit my lip; he was going to hate me for this, "Baby, it's about tonight."

"You're not still worried about what to wear, are you? I told you, I have no problem with you going naked." He joked.

I chuckled lightly and looked out the window, "No, sweetie, it's not that... I just... Something's come up with work, and I... don't... think I'm going to... be able to make it tonight..." I trailed off and shit my eyes in anticipation.

There was silence. I knew that Ross was just trying to register what I had just told him. He wasn't happy.

Opening my eyes, I stood up and paced towards the window, "I know you've been looking forward to this, but believe me, if I could get out of this one then I would, but I just"--

"Yeah, like all the other times. I've heard this all before, Kitty. And to be honest, I'm getting kinda' tired of it." Ross interrupted me, sounding awfully disappointed, and angry.

I stopped walking and looked at the ground peevishly, "Baby, there's no need to get all bitter towards me... Do you think I purposely made sure I had work keeping me busy until midnight?"

"Don't give me that, Katelyn. You and I both know that you'd work your ass off until dawn rather than go out and have a good time. It's just typical of you." Ross snapped.

"I didn't ask for this, Ross!" I retorted irritably, "It's alright for you, where you get paid to just run around and throw a ball about, but I actually have to work. That means putting effort and time and dedication into the things I don't want to do. Fun isn't a part of it. This is how I earn my life, whether it's enjoyable for the both of us or not."

"... Whatever." He sighed, and suddenly hung up on me.

My eyes widened in shock, and I listened to the long beep sing my failure to me. He hung up on me? How rude! I growled furiously and slapped my phone shut. Oh, that man had some nerve. But my anger soon transformed into sadness, and then that sadness into guilt. I rubbed my forehead softly and frowned weakly at the window. Everything was working against me today. I just wanted to stand there and drown in my philosophical thoughts, but my job wouldn't let me. My office phone startled me from my cloud of grievance, and I rushed over to answer it.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Um, Miss Stokes, Marissa from the gallery is on line three for you. She says she needs to ask for your advice on something...?" Fran explained with an unsure tone in her voice.

I sighed tiresomely and rubbed the back of my neck, "Alright, put her through."

This was just my point. I had until midnight to finish the task, and yet I wasn't being given a moment's peace to work on it. It seemed practically... impossible...


	3. Meeting The 3 Stooges

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Lord of The Rings, or anything else about them. I do, however, own the names and personas of my original characters, as you will see later on throughout the story. No offence is intended over any bad language within the text - I did warn you, so no flames, please!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

... Yes. It _was_ impossible. I lifted my tired, bored eyes to the clock on my wall to read the time: twelve minutes to twelve. I coughed worriedly and looked back down at the paper before me. The tip of my pencil hovered over the half-drawn layout and waited for me to command its next order. But... nothing was coming.

In fifteen minutes, I was supposed to be posting this little bitch off to Tony's headquarters. The last post was at 12. I let my head drop to the desk and moaned under my breath.

"My life's over..." I whispered dramatically.

There was no possible way that I could finish this design now, even if I did know exactly what I was doing. Fifteen minutes wasn't enough. All day long, I had been called back and forth, and unable to spend more than five minutes on the draft. It was only at eight that I was actually left in peace to concentrate. And that only gave me _four_ hours. Not enough!! I dropped my pencil and let it fall to the desk's surface. I had had enough. I would just tell Tony that I began puking everywhere and had to run home. No one had seen me after eight, so there were no witnesses.

I nodded confidently to myself and rose up from my chair. I heaved a loud yawn and stretched my arms up to crack some stiff bones. Just as I was enjoying the sensation, the lights in my office, and in the hallways outside, began flickering and buzzing softly. I watched the lights falter in confusion and waited for it to pass. It was only when I heard and felt the vibration of a deep _boom_ from somewhere nearby that the flickering stopped; I was left in complete darkness. I gasped nervously and tried to see through the blackness of my office.

"... Hello?" I called nervously.

Perhaps it was one of the cleaners working over time. They had accidentally turned off the heating once, and everyone came in freezing to the bone. The place really _was_ clouded with coffee smoke then. I wasn't worried, or afraid. What was there to be afraid of? I quickly gathered up my belongings and slipped my bag over my shoulder. I picked up my art folder and walked out into the dark, silent hallway, and locked my office door behind me. As soon as I twisted the silver tag to the left, I heard a startling growl from one of the nearby rooms. I whipped round and stared into the darkness with my eyes squinted eagerly. I just managed to catch an unclear shadow glide past one of the doors. It was wide, and short.

Someone was there...

I clutched my art folder to my chest and gulped. My throat was dry. I kept my eyes locked upon the empty doorway where I had spotted the short shadow. As I bravely, or perhaps foolishly, began tiptoeing cautiously down the hall, the clear existence of a few indecisive, deep whispers darted out from within the office. I jumped back, alarmed. My heart was pounding, and my mind racing with thoughts. Who was it? Why were they here, and making such noise? Were they hiding? And if so, why? Who from?

"What is this cursed spell that Saruman has us fixed under?!" A gruff, accented voice growled.

There was a loud crash, and I jumped back with a quiet yelp. Saruman? Spell? This voice sounded foreign, no doubt, and not from a place I could think of. Although I was afraid, I kept heading towards the doorway. I was simply feet away from it now. I was behaving like one of those typical blondes that you see in horror movies, where they go towards the strange sounds, instead of fleeing whilst they have the chance. I was always the one shouting for them to be smarter. And yet, here I was, finally understanding just how captivating such a situation could be. I had to know who this was. Besides, if it was serious enough, I would have to call the police. I could save the valuables of this place.

"Calm yourself, Gimli... we must stay alert." Another familiar, wise voice ordered.

I finally came into the doorway, and across the rampaged room, I spotted three dark figures standing by the wide, walled window, as silhouettes from the street lamps outside. Two were tall, whilst one was short, and had a slight hunch. Although, one of the tall men had a sack on his back of some sort. The room was a complete tip, with papers laying everywhere, and the furniture both broken apart and scattered around the place. What on earth had happened here??

"Who goes there?!" That gruff voice roared, and I heard a sharp hiss, much like metal being scratched against metal.

I jumped and clung to my art folder, "Wh-who are you??"

"It be a Witch! No doubt, a slimy follower of Saluman!" The voice assumed.

"I-I won't ask you again. Who are you? This is private building, you know..." I warned, nervously might I add.

"What is this place?" The wise voice asked.

I blinked, and tried to recognise any features of their faces - to no prevail of course "... Huh?"

"We asked you a question, Witch!" The aggressive voice yelled.

Without warning, the short figure was suddenly charging straight at me, and releasing a loud battle growl. I screamed in fear and leapt to the side, dodging the approaching figure just in time. The man ran out into the hallway and, without thinking, I slammed the door shut behind him and pressed my back up against it.

"You would do best not to anger him. Dwarfs are not privileged with the virtue of patience." A smooth, entrancing voice advised.

I stared across the room whilst keeping myself pressed back against the door, "Who... who are you people??"

"We are trying to ask you the exact same question, m'lady," The wise voice replied, "And I would duck if I were you."

I raised an eyebrow in my blind cloud of panic, "Huh??"

There was a sudden loud crack from right next to my head, and I looked over to see the shimmering edge of an axe sticking through the door. I released a wild scream and scurried away from the door. An axe?! This was madness! I backed away from the door and shook my head. This had to be a nightmare. Yes! That was it! I had fallen asleep at my desk from boredom, and was having an abnormal dream!

I slapped my cheek spitefully, "Wake up! Wake up, you ditz - _wake up_!"

"Who do you suppose she is talking to?" That handsome, dreamy voice asked his friend.

"I believe she may be insane." The wise one commented.

I suddenly realised that the other two men were still in the room with me, and spun around in worry. I stared up at the two tall, dark figures with my eyebrows arched fearfully, and my eyes glossing over. The office door burst open in a shocking slam, and I turned around again to witness the small man run back int. With the light behind me, pouring against him, his every feature was now perfectly clear to me. But what I saw disturbed me greatly, and made my mind fuzz. It was... Gimli? From Lord of The Rings? I was sure of it. I knew I hadn't seen any of the movies, but I had seen enough trailers and billboards to know which character was who. And this... was Gimli. He was furious, and clutching his axe determinedly. It was really him - furry, red beard and all.

"Gimli?" I whimpered under my breath.

The short dwarf became deeply disgruntled, "How do you know of my name, Witch??"

"I-I... I'm not a Witch." I cluelessly stated.

"Gimli, calm yourself. The young lady is obviously just as flummoxed as we are." That handsome, soothing voice defending me.

That voice... I knew it. My apprehension and suspicion forced me to turn away from Gimli and gaze up at the stranger who had spoken (on my left). The figure fitted my idea, and I was more than sure that I could recognise blonde, silken hair shining under the influence of the light from behind him. It was...

"Legolas...?" I breathed out.

The figure shifted in surprise, "My name as well?"

"And mine?" The other voice asked from my right, as though challenging me.

I narrowed my eyes in thought. I couldn't even believe that I was assuming the existence of these characters so easily... but... I had enough evidence, didn't I? Gimli was definitely standing right behind me, and Legolas had basically just told me that I was correct in stating his name. There was only one left... one of the three.

"Aragorn." I uttered, fascinated.

The men fell into a bemused silence with me. I gaped up at the two figures without being able to see any of their handsome features. Although, I was able to imagine just how handsome Legolas looked at that moment...

"And what be your name?" Aragorn asked me.

I stuttered for a moment, and compromised with my sanity. Was I really going to answer that question? These people weren't even supposed to be real! No, not 'supposed to be' -- they **weren't**! But if I didn't answer, maybe they would get offended, and then slaughter me with their barbaric weapons? I was blonde, but as I said earlier -- I wasn't a stupid blonde.

"K-Katelyn..." I stuttered.

"Well, Katelyn," Legolas continued, and I could just about make out that he had bowed his head to me, "We would all much appreciate it if you would explain to us how we came to be in a such place as this - and where it is, exactly."

I raised my eyebrows in bafflement. They were asking me? How on earth was I supposed to know what they were doing here??

I shook my head faintly, "I... I'm sorry, but I don't know... I don't know why you're here. Or how you got here, either. But I can tell you that you're in my City. London."

Once again, I had to ask myself if I really had lost my mind. Was I actually explaining myself to these people? They weren't real! They were made up by someone's imagination and described on paper. They-couldn't-be-here. Simple as. End of. No more. Carved into stone.

"I... see..." Aragorn replied; his voice sounded... disappointed.

No, more than that. He sounded lost, and vulnerable. Well, whatever it was, it hit me where I kept my sympathy for those who deserved it. And he seemed to. I was all the more convinced that the three of them really were here; only _real_ people would be able to pull my strings so easily, right? Well, whatever the case, I felt awfully responsible for these people. _If_ they were real, and _if_ they were actually here, then they _would_ be lost and all alone. Unfamiliar to this world... What could I do?

"Who's there??" A snappy, anxious voice called out from the hallway.

I gasped and looked over my shoulder. Someone was coming. And I knew who: the security guard. Gimli clenched his fists around the handle of his axe and made to move for the doorway, but my hand stretched out, and I gasped furiously at him:

"Gimli, don't!" I hissed.

"Hah!" Gimli cockily barked, and puffed his chest out, "I am not afraid to fight!"

I shook my hands out in front of me to express my distress, "No, no, I know... you're probably very strong. Stronger than these -- 'weakling's...," Had I really just said that? Indeed, I had, "But please, just... just don't fight!"

Gimli paused and glared round at me, "And why not? Tis' more than likely just another one of you _Witches_, tricking us, and leading us into yet another deathly trap of Saruman's."

"Gimli, please...!" I whispered, and turned to face him fully, "I can get you out of here safely, but you have to trust me!"

I know, you're all probably wondering why on _earth_ I was trying to protect these imaginary people. But seriously, think about it; it wouldn't look very impressing if the security guard had to report to Tony that I was found at the scene of the crime with three strange barbarians; he would think that I was responsible for the mess in this room. I would undoubtedly be held under suspicion.

Gimli squinted one of his vigilant eyes at me, "And why should we trust you?"

I swallowed, and glanced at the black doorway, "... Because you've got no other choice."

Gimli's lips tightened into a thin line as he debated with himself. Could he trust me? Here he was, suddenly plunged into an unknown place, and I appeared out of the blue... How could he believe that I wasn't trying to trick them? Well, because of exactly what I had said: he had no other choice. What else could he do, other than fight?

"Perhaps we should listen to the lady, Gimli," Legolas' graceful voice persuaded him, "She has no weapon... no sign of aggression... and is definitely not as ugly as a Witch."

I didn't quite know how to take this comment. Was I to blush, or just be grateful? How about both? Well, never mind what I _should_ have done -- I was, indeed, doing both. Gimli stared harshly at me as the time slowly began to run out. It was his choice. The decision of safety or danger was in his hands.

"Hmmm..." He grumbled, and looked up in defeat, "Fine. But don't expect this of me in the future!"

I sighed in deep relief and ran past Gimli to the door. Cautiously and carefully, I peered out into the hallway, and checked left and right for a sign of the security guard. Nothing.

"Ok..." I sighed, and looked round at them all, "Follow me, and don't make a single sound. I'll get you out of here safely, but you have to promise to do everything I say. Ok?"

Legolas and Aragorn nodded obediently, whilst Gimli had to add in a stubborn little grunt. He clearly didn't like being under the control or rules of someone else. But at least he was listening to me. It could have been worse.

I nodded, "When I say go, we run. Stay right behind me, and don't stop for anything."

They all nodded again, and I looked out into the hallway. Still no sign of that guard. He could have been anywhere, but that was a risk I was willing to take. If we came to meet him, we could easily push him aside without him recognising our faces. Oh goodness, what had come over me?! I must have truly lost my sanity! I was risking so much for these people, and yet they didn't even really exist. This wasn't like me...


	4. Escaping From 'Spice'

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Lord of The Rings, or anything else about them. I do, however, own the names and personas of my original characters, as you will see later on throughout the story. No offence is intended over any bad language within the text - I did warn you, so no flames, please!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok; now!" I whispered loudly, "Run!"

I leapt out into the hallway and began running. I glanced over my shoulder and saw the three men keeping up quite easily. Gimli, hobbling along, had his axe swinging powerfully by his side, and Legolas was moving as elegantly and swiftly as a skilled fox. Aragorn, was simply the normal one out of both, and running easily like myself. I lead them through the corridors of work cubicles, and I could imagine that the three of them were busy gaping at all of the strange furniture - if they could even see any of it, that is.

"Stop! Stop right there!" A commanding voice shouted; it was the guard!

"Keep running!" I yelled in objection.

I slammed up against the wall of the elevator and pushed the button vigorously over and over. I stole a glance over my shoulder and found the spotlight of a torch gliding back and forth over the room in search of us. I jumped anxiously on the spot and kept punching my finger at the button.

"Come on, come _on_!" I squealed anxiously.

"I wish not to disappoint you, M'lady... but it's just a wall." Aragorn announced, as though I was insane.

Just as he said this, the elevator made that heavenly little 'ping', and the door slid away to reveal the small, glowing compartment. I rushed inside and turned around, as I was to make room for the other three... but they were just standing there. I was in such a rush, and so frightened of getting caught that it didn't occur to me just how astonishing all of this was to the three members of The Fellowship. They stood gawping at the elevator in wonder of what it was.

"Turn around with your hands where I can see them!" The security guard roared as he ran down the isle towards us all.

I stomped my foot impatiently, "Come on! **Get _in_**!!"

Legolas was the first to snap out of his entranced stare. He pushed Gimli into the lift, and Gimli erupted into a fit of hesitant, angry grunts and growls, with his hands waving about. Aragorn looked round at the approaching security guard and narrowed his eyes bitterly. Whatever this _thing_ was, and as strange as it was, he knew it was the only choice they had.

"Aragorn!" Legolas called him.

Aragorn grunted to himself, and leapt over the threshold, and into the small compartment. I pressed the button belonging to the bottom ground and stared fearfully out at the security guard's torch, which was jogging about as he ran. The lift made another 'ping' sound, and the door began to close.

"Stop! **_Stop_**!" The guard ordered.

Of course, we ignored him completely, and let the door close upon us. I clutched my hands together and brought them underneath my nose. God, this couldn't have been happening...! I warily looked around at the other three. Gimli was sniffing the wall, and Legolas was stroking his finger tips against the fashionable, formal patterns of the wallpaper. Aragorn noticed me watching them and raised an eyebrow at me. I retreated into myself, and turned away, gulping.

"This can't be happening..." I whispered to myself.

"I assure you, m'lady," Legolas snickered tenderly, "You are not the only one who feels that way."

I blinked in surprise and stared back at him. How had he heard me so clearly? My whisper was nearly inaudible. But then I remembered -- _Elf ears_. Holy shit, was he really an elf? Was he really from the book? There was no other explanation for it... Legolas' electric-blue eyes locked with mine, and I felt as though he was searching into my very soul. I felt at ease, and transfixed... and he wasn't exactly looking away, either. Gimli and Aragorn noticed our strange behaviour and raised an eyebrow at each other. It was only when the lift finally reached our desired level that we were forced to look away, as the recorded voice announced our arrival, and the three of them whipped out their weapons in alarm. Aragorn held his mighty sword out before him, whilst Legolas snatched an arrow from his backpack and held it up in his bow, and Gimli had his axe at the ready.

Gimli's blood-thirsty eyes darted all around, "I told you - it's Witchcraft. Saruman's spies are all around us."

I stared at them in disbelief, "No... no, there's no Witches or Witchcraft here. There's no such thing. Come on now, we're nearly there."

I stepped out into the main lobby where the outside's silver lights that ran along the concrete floor shone up and into the wide, tall windows. It was so quiet, apart from the echoes of the outside noises escaping through. The place was lifeless. I cautiously tiptoed further out into the open, but before I could even check that the 'coast was clear', Gimli leapt out behind me with his axe out in front of him, and released a wild roar to intimidate any possible presences.

I jumped and slapped my hand onto my poor, racing heart. I couldn't take many more frights. This man was deadly. I glared round at him and he slowly lowered his axe, glancing around in a fair element of embarrassment, and perhaps disappointment.

"Lead on, then, Witch." He grunted stubbornly, as to cover up his previous error.

I rolled my eyes, "I told you, I'm not a Witch."

"Of course not... of course." He snickered sarcastically, and eyed me up and down.

Aragorn and Legolas soon exited from the elevator and circled around each other as they admired the large lobby. It was more than obvious that they had never seen such things in their entire imaginary lives.

"Are you ready?" I asked them both.

They snapped their unsure eyes onto me, but both nodded nonetheless. I ordered them after me with a wave of my hand and took off towards the entrance doors. Aragorn and Legolas glanced at each other to share their amazement and confusion; this place was just... the strangest.

"Now, carefully..." I began as we reached the doors, "When an open section passes, step inside, and follow it round until you reach the other side."

"I'll go first, so you can see what I mean." I sighed.

I waited for one of the four sections to pass by, and then casually stepped in, and followed it round to the other side. The City's night air hit me with an incredible force that filled me with enthusiasm and life. It was fairly chilly for a summer's evening. I turned around and waved to the other three. They looked at each other awkwardly, and Aragorn led them towards the functioning door. He eyed it up and down nervously with a wrinkled nose, and after watching the doors pass at least three times, he finally leapt into one of the sections as though the gap was as big as a road. He shuffled along with it and placed his hands on the glass. The doors stopped, and Aragon froze in a panic.

"What is this magic?!" He snarled.

I huffed anxiously, "Take your hands off of the glass. It's an automatic safety precaution -- i-it can sense touch."

Aragorn arched an eyebrow, "It's a what?"

"It doesn't matter; just remove your hands from the glass." I ordered, with a hopeless sigh.

Aragorn slowly followed my instructions, and the doorway began rotating again. He looked over at Gimli and Legolas, and they shrugged, bewildered. Gimli charged at the doorway and managed to slip into a section without breaking anything (the door, not himself), and Legolas performed his entrance swiftly and effortlessly. But before I knew it, each of the men had shuffled around in circles at least three times each. I raised an authoritative eyebrow and folded my arms across my chest. Were they for real? I watched them walk by and shook my head.

"What happens now?" Legolas asked, confused.

I rolled my eyes, "You're supposed to come _out_ when you reach this exit," I explained, and pointed to the open doorway before me.

Gimli approached the exit doorway first, and prepared himself for what I was asking of him. He gripped the handle of his axe determinedly, and heaved an ardent bark as a result of his powerful leap into the open. He landed perfectly on his feet and remained staring down at the concrete floor in a slight crouch. His posture kept stiff and arched as he craned his neck and peered back at the door, as though a single movement would cause the ground to crumble away from beneath him. It took a moment for him to realise the simplicity of it all. Wow... he had really just done that.

"Hahah!" He bellowed proudly, and straightened himself out, "Come, gentlemen! This magic is no match for our strengths!"

I rolled my eyes to myself, and rubbed my forehead. It was a good job that it was past midnight, rather than eight o'clock. The roads were still busy, but the streets only offered their company to the people who I didn't care about seeing the Fellowship members. They were just insignificant strangers, hobos and prostitutes that were wandering around, doing their own business. Aragorn and Legolas darted out from their glass sections without any problems. But when they suddenly acknowledged the magnificent, brightly-lit City around them, their mouths hung agape, and their eyes filled with overwhelmed shock.

"Remind me - what is the name of this Kingdom?" Aragorn breathed out, and took a few steps forward.

I smiled weakly, and perhaps a little pitying, towards the three of them, "London."

"London..." Legolas repeated dreamily, "I do not believe I have heard of such a place."

"Nor I." Gimli's hoarse voice uttered.

"... Nor I." Aragorn agreed.

The grey, concrete buildings stood tall and mighty to create wide roadways, on which the taxis and other cars were calmly humming along. Stars were scattered in the dark, misty sky, and the gentle breeze carried scents most unknown to the three gentlemen. The windows of every building were lit up brightly, creating identical patterns, and Legolas in particular seemed awfully intrigued by them. He squinted his eyes and pointed up at them; I raised an eyebrow.

"When fireflies became obedient, I was not aware of it. Yet here, they sit so still... so bright." He mused aloud.

I smiled lightly at Legolas from behind. Fireflies? That was a pretty way of describing them. Legolas wandered towards the edge of the road and stopped at the curb. He subconsciously kept his hand in the air, and without meaning to, caught the attention of a nearby black taxi. It drifted out from the main road and pulled up in front of him, making him jump back in alarm, and reach for an arrow.

"L-legolas!" I shouted, and he looked back at me.

I shook my head and rushed up to his side. He looked down at me with his eyebrows knitted together fiercely.

"What is this beast?" He asked, in reference to the car.

I sighed and shook my head, "This is a taxi. It's how we get from one place to another in London."

Legolas looked back down at the taxi and began tilting faintly from side to side as he took in its appearance. Gimli and Aragorn cautiously arrived beside us and joined him in observing the vehicle. The three of them were deeply stunned at the sight of the window rolling down in a soft hum.

Aragorn tore out his sword and pointed it at the driver, "State your name, stranger..."

The driver blinked at the sword, and his eyes drifted up the shining body of the blade until they found Aragorn's distressed countenance. He stared at him like he was some kind of nut-job.

"You what?" He snickered sceptically.

I quickly stepped up next to Aragorn and pushed his arm down, "Uh... sorry, you'll have to just play along. Actors. Preparing for their roles. The director seems to think that living a day in the lives of their characters will help. I dunno'."

I rolled my eyes and shrugged softly, giving a light chortle. The driver shifted in his seat and raised his eyebrows. I could tell that he was both awfully impressed, and flattered. He was probably assuming that he was serving three of London's greatest future celebrities. But... hadn't he recognised them yet? These famous faces were known all over the world. I was flummoxed. Blank.

"Oh, righ'," He coughed, "Yeah, no problem. Hop in, migh'y King."

Aragorn's eyed flooded with a dreamy chill that only a certain memory could provoke. I watched him for a moment, and then tilted my head in concern.

"Aragorn?" I asked.

He snapped out of his thoughts with a few sharp blinks. He shrugged the strange moment away and sheathed his deathly sword. I couldn't help but link his strange behaviour with the word 'King'.

The taxi driver suddenly slammed his hand onto the steering wheel and created a deafening 'beeeeeep' in warning. Aragorn and Legolas leapt away from the black cab, and I looked around to see what the fuss was all about.

"Oi, watcha' fink you're doin', mate??" The driver yelled out of the window.

I looked to the front of the car, and found Gimli in the middle of climbing onto the bonnet. My eyes widened and I skipped over to him.

"Gimli, get _down_!" I gasped, my hands outstretched furiously.

"This creature is most placid, gentlemen..." He mused, "See how it allows me to mount it?"

"Gimli, it's not a creature, it's a car! God, careful with that axe, I can't afford the damage!" I snapped, and bravely grabbed him by his forearm.

Gimli ripped his arm free of my weak grip and descended from the car's hood with a little grumble. He straightened himself out and shot me an offended frown.

"Nobody tugs a Dwarf." He spat.

"You goin' somewhere or what? I ain't got all night you know!" The driver exclaimed from his seat.

I rubbed the back of my neck and nodded tiredly to him. What was I going to do? I couldn't leave the three of them here, now. Well... I could have, but my conscience would never let me forget it. They needed guidance in this big, bad world. I had to take them back with me.

"Come on, then..." I sighed to Gimli, and wandered back around the car.

I opened the passenger door and stepped back to clear the entrance, and waited there for one of them to approach, but... they just stared.

"Get in, then. It won't bite." I teased.

Aragorn made to come forwards, but Legolas held his arm out, and stopped him. He gave Aragorn a brave, meaningful look, and then strode towards the doorway. Oh, men and their egos. It was all terribly amusing, seeing as none of them had to be protecting each other from a taxi... Legolas carefully bent over and stepped up into the body of the car. He looked around at the small compartment and sniffed the air. Ew, what a smell. He poked one of the cushioned seats with his fingers to check upon the safety of it, and to his surprise, it was actually quite comfortable. When he was finally reassured that it was safe enough, he sat down, and relaxed.

"You next, Aragorn." I announced.

All the while, the driver watched the awkward scene unfold in his overhead mirror; these people were the best actors he had ever seen. Aragorn sank into his seat beside Legolas and allowed his fascinated eyes to wander around and look at all of the advertisement posters which were on the walls.

"St...ar...bu...cks..." Aragorn slowly pronounced, "Star... bucks. Starbucks. Starbucks?"

Gimli bravely stormed into the taxi without a visible care in the world and relaxed into the seat next to Aragorn. I followed in behind him and, slamming the door shut, sat on the single fold-down seat opposite them all.

"What is this 'Starbucks?'" Aragorn asked me.

I glanced at the glass window behind me which separated use from the driver, "Nineteen, Baker Street please," I then turned back round in my seat, and replied to Aragorn, "--The best thing man ever made."


	5. Reaching The Apartment

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Lord of The Rings, or anything else about them. I do, however, own the names and personas of my original characters, as you will see later on throughout the story. No offence is intended over any bad language within the text - I did warn you, so no flames, please!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gimli flinched away from the window and fell into Legolas. He stared up at the window with wide, abashed eyes and shook his head.

"This is surely an illusion..." He panted.

Legolas pushed him up again and smirked, "Indeed. You are growing old now, Gimli."

Gimli shot him a bitter glance, "Four-thousand is just the beginning of life, _Elf_..."

I stared harshly at the black taxi floor with my elbows on my knees, and my head in my hands. Aragorn and the other two were far too busy in watching the other cars and buildings flash by to acknowledge how stressed I was. I had so many things to think about. How could I take on the responsibility of these 3? They were grown, capable men, right? They could look after themselves. Yeah, sure, Kitty, if anything went wrong, they could always use their huge _weapons_! God, what was I kidding myself? I had simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Why these 3 were here, I had no idea, but I was the one who found them. It could have been any other poor sucker, but it wasn't. It was me. And, to be honest, it was fortunate for the 3 of them that it _was_ me, because no one else would have been this sympathetic and helpful. They would have called the police immediately.

"These great towers must have taken many years to build." Gimli commented in awe.

"Their torches burn brighter than any beacons to have been lit." Aragorn added.

"... This place is swarming with magic, far greater than I have ever seen." Legolas spoke out, in turn.

I listened to the three of them continue to make amusing and strange comments as the taxi turned left and right into each new road. I wondered what I would do next. How tomorrow would arrive. I couldn't leave these lunatics at my house by themselves - they'd burn it down after being alone for **one** minute! I would have to call in sick. Which would aid my excuse for not having completed the word; I was sick, and had to come home. It would buy me some time until I had to go back, and at least then I could use the day to try and talk some information out of these 3. They had to know something about why they were here...

...Time whizzed past me as I sat there with my brain ticking. The 3 stooges hat sat gaping and commenting in awe at all of the beautiful, but also startling sights, and before I knew it, the taxi had turned into my street, and was pulling up at the curb.

"'Ere we are, darlin'. That's twelve quid please." The driver called back, and shook me from my thoughts.

I blinked back to reality and sat myself up with a dazed expression. I looked out the windows and realised where we were. Home. I looked down at my side and entered my handbag to bring out the correct change -- and that's when I realised. Crap! I left my art folder at the office! I gasped angrily, and brought my hands to my now burning cheeks. The 3 men opposite me raised an eyebrow each in wonder to what was happening.

Oh, god, why was I cursed with such a clumsy, forgetful mind? I rubbed my face stressfully and released a long, irritated sigh. If Tony found my art work there, it would be awfully suspicious. I would have taken it home with me, right? So why was it still there? Ugh!

"Oi, darlin', cat caught your tongue or summink'?" The driver called to me.

I dropped my hands into my lap impatiently and glared at the ceiling. This man clearly had no manners. I snatched out a twenty pound note and slid it underneath the clear screen.

"Keep the bloody change." I huffed, and opened the door to climb out.

The cool night air washed over my blushing, stressed face and slightly relaxed me. I stood beside the doorway and watched Legolas, Aragorn and then Gimli step out into the open after each other. They immediately began gaping about at everything, tilting their heads back to gaze up at the tall block of apartments, and flinching as each car in the road dashed by. Gimli's eyed flashed all of a sudden, and he heaved his axe up by the side of his head, and pointed at arms length quite threateningly.

"I'll be damned if I deny it; Orks! _Ork_! Here!" He cried.

I followed his eyes and found the objects in which he was pointing at; a group of people which would be labeled as 'punks'. Hardcore punks. All wearing the most bizarre styles of clothes with chains and flashy coloured bracelets, and their hair was dyed in reds, greens and purples with spikes here and there and uneven trims. Piercing and tattoos covered their skin wherever visible, and they had all kinds of other accessories decorating them. At hearing Gimli's cry, their heads whipped round, and they shot him highly offended and odd looks.

Legolas went to pull out an arrow from his rucksack in obedience to Gimli's warning, but I ran to his side and quickly pulled his arm down. Legolas looked down at his wrist, where my hand was, and then up at me, confused.

"They're not Orks! For goodness sakes, stop drawing so much attention to yourselves!" I hissed.

Legolas shook his handsome head slightly, "But M'lady Katelyn, their appearance clearly"--

"Legolas, _please_. Try not to act so... naive," I whispered desperately, "Just until we get inside..."

Legolas stared into my pools of blue and recognised the desperation swimming within them. He could see how stressed I was. With a graceful bow of his head, I released his wrist, and ran my fingers through my hair. I sent the group of punks a cheery, casual smile, and they all flipped me off with arrogant grumbles and curses. Phew, that was a close one.

"Right. Follow me. Don't talk to anyone, and please, don't use those weapons..." I sighed tiresomely.

Gimli observed his axe as though there was something wrong with it. I looked around at them all to make sure they were ready before marching off towards the entrance of the building. I looked around and saw the three of them keeping up compliantly. Good. They were behaving. I came to the glass front doors of the building and pushed it open, and upon entering, held it open for the three stooges to pass through. Yet again, a new phase of gawking and gasping took place, and they all circled dreamily on the spot whilst taking in the appearance of the golden lobby. A few odd stares came in our direction, but I held a firm, confident posture, and kept a clean smile on my face. These were my neighbours, after all - I couldn't let them think anything was ... wrong.

I clapped my hands softly and caught the 3 stooges' attention. I lifted my eyebrows to let them know just how serious the situation was.

"Relax." I whispered.

Legolas cleared his throat and rolled his shoulders back. I nearly let loose a light laugh. At least the poor fella' was trying. Gimli remained stiff, as expected, and Aragorn, rather mysterious in a stubborn, 'I-haven't-shaven-for-two-years-so-that-makes-me-a-man' kind of way. I strode gracefully across the lobby and sent polite smiles and nods to any familiar faces, although, I hardly received any in reply, as most of them were all staring at my guests.

Just to my luck, a lift had just arrived at our floor, and the door pinged open to release its passengers. As they all loaded out, they flinched and gasped at the sudden sight of Gimli and the other two. I sighed in embarrassment and quickly entered the elevator.

"Come on..." I sighed to them all.

They cautiously moved into the maroon-patterned room with me and went back to observing. Observe, observe, observe. They were so bewildered with every element of my world. And I wasn't surprised, either. They had come from bloody Middle Earth! They had no idea what electricity was, or of how society worked now. They were... hopeless. Like babies.

"Lady Katelyn," Aragorn called me calmly, and I looked over at him, "I must ask... why did most of the women down there have paste upon their faces?"

I blinked at this peculiar question. Paste? Haha! He must have been referring to all that makeup. I stifled a small giggle and looked up at the numbers above the door.

"It's called makeup," I taught him, "Women wear it to... well, improve their looks."

All of the men exchanged baffled glances with each other. They clearly didn't see the point.

"Improve?... How?" Legolas asked cluelessly.

"Well... firstly, foundation hides any blemishes. Spots and wrinkles... and lipstick can make a woman's lips any colour they wish... eyeliner, well..." As I went on, explaining the different types of makeup and their purposes, I began to realise just how... stupid it all was.

Foundation? Blusher? Fake eyelashes? What was the point in it all? Women shouldn't have to wear makeup. They shouldn't _want_ to. Where had natural beauty gone all of a sudden?

"And... to be honest, I don't really see the point in it either, but I suppose it's all about women making themselves feel better. Low self-esteem." I snipped.

"Have you ever worn this 'makeup', M'lady Katelyn?" Legolas asked.

My answer caught on the tip of my tongue. Yes, of course I had, so did that mean I had low self-esteem? Oh, I wasn't about to contradict myself. I blinked uncomfortably and glanced here and there as I tried to find an answer that would justify my concern.

"That's hardly the point." I uttered.

Legolas was just about to push the matter further when the recorded voice announced the arrival of our level. Again, the 3 boys leapt in alarm, and swirled around to search for the source of the voice.

"Where did it come from??" Gimli growled.

I rolled my eyes and stepped out into the hallway after the doors had rolled back, "Another lesson for another time. Come on."

The boys slowly forced themselves to give up on their searches, and embarked on following me. They gingerly shuffled out into the hallway and looked left and right to check for any 'danger'. And, of course, finding none, they jogged onwards to catch up behind me.

I reached my cream front-door at the end of the light, soft hall and shuffled my hand about inside my bag to find the key. I sensed the 3 stooges arrive behind me and shook my head slightly. What was I going to do with them all? I stuck my key into the door, twisted it, and pushed it open to enter. As soon as the 3 stooges filed in after me, their mouths hung agape again, and their eyes feasted upon all of the unusual, unexplainable, fascinating furniture and objects about the place.

I shut the door and threw my keys onto the dining room table as I passed. I sighed loudly to myself and glanced back at the three of them on my way towards the kitchen. They were rooted to the spot, and speechless.

"Do you want anything? A drink? Something to eat?" I asked.

Gimli was the only one who reacted to my question - figures. His facial expression spread out and, if I dared believe it, I thought I could detect a delicate smile forming in the corner of his bushy-bearded lips.

"S-something to eat?" He repeated, his voice sounding hopeful.

I disappeared through the kitchen window, but soon reappeared through the chef's hole in the wall. He kept his eager eyes upon me as I opened the door to the insides of a 'strange white cabinet' and began rummaging through. He noticed the thin, white mist floating out from inside and eased his way closer for a better look.

"I've not got much... but, hey, I've got a frozen pepperoni pizza. Ross must've left it the other night..." I trailed off in a slight mutter.

"Pizza?" Gimli repeated doubtfully.

I rolled my eyes at myself and slammed the freezer door shut. Of course, these guys didn't know what I was talking about. Ok, I had to think logically. Use my common sense. What did people eat in middle earth? Bread? Meat? Cheese? Yeah, so why not pizza?? It was easy, yummy and, they would have to get used to it. This was _my_ day now. Besides, I had no idea what to make, otherwise!

"You'll like it. It's a bit like a sandwich, with cheese and tomato, but toasted." I tried to explain, opening the fridge door again.

"I see..." Gimli answered in thought.

I turned the switch of the oven and pulled out the pizza from inside its packet. My finger caught on the paper latch, and my nail broke at the side and split all the way across. I gasped, and frowned down upon it in disappointment.

"Oh, shit..." I hissed.

It was going to take ages for that baby to grow back now. But I was about to have even bigger problems on my hands than a measly little nail. A loud explosion of sound burst out from the living room and I screamed in alarm, knocking the pizza onto the floor (still in its clear packaging thankfully). I ran back into the living room with a screwed-up face caused by my harsh endurance and my hands glued to my bruised ears. Gimli was on the floor with his arms around his head, Legolas was lying on the couch in a position that led me to believe he had fallen upon it accidentally, and Aragorn was standing near the TV with the remote in his hand. He was stabbing it frantically with his finger, and each time, changing the channel to an even louder program.

Finally, he lost his temper, and threw the remote to the floor with such aggressive power that it smashed into pieces right away.

"No!" I whinged in distress.

Oh, for god sakes! My remote! Although it was only the controller of the video and sound, and not my cable, I was still thoroughly distressed. Aragorn noted that smashing the remote didn't work, and so instead, resorted to the idea of destroying the TV itself. But before he could even get there, I had leapt across the room and sprawled myself across it quite madly. I flicked the button, and all the sound stopped instantly.

Legolas sighed in utter relief and relaxed upon the sofa, and Gimli lifted his head from his arms. I was tempted to just sink down upon my knees and stay there, but my anger got the better of me. I whipped around to face Aragorn and threw my hands up in the air.

"What do you think you're doing?" I gasped.

Aragorn pointed angrily at the TV over my shoulder, "It was screaming at me. That... _thing_."

The fact that Aragorn had called it a 'thing' helped me to remember what exactly was going on. My anger drained away and was replaced with sympathy, guilt, and exhaustion. Aragorn didn't know any better; he was lost in a world unknown to him, and was merely trying to protect himself and his friends. I had no right to be so mean to him.

I brought my hand up to my forehead and nodded lazily, "Ok... alright... ok... it's fine."

"What is that blasphemous subject? I saw a plenty of helpless faces within its merciless grasp!" Gimli snorted, and shuffled to his feet.

Legolas smirked over at him, "Is that so? I thought you were too busy hiding in your arms to have noticed anything at all."

"Quiet, _Elf_," Gimli snarled, and pointed at him, "Your wit is no match for my strength."

"Would that be the strength you revealed to us when cowering upon the floor?" Legolas shot back at him.

Gimli's face contorted bitterly and he made to march over to Legolas, but I stepped around Aragorn to stop him, and held my hands up above my head, with an annoyed grumble.

"Alright, everyone just calm down, ok!" I ordered worriedly, "It's called a Television... people watch things on it, like shows and films."

"Shows?" Aragorn asked.

"Films?" Legolas added.

I sighed, "Entertainment. You watch it... oh, god, please don't ask me to explain it."

As I stated before; I wasn't dumb. But... at the same time, I wasn't smart enough to be able to explain the purpose and function of a Television to three Middle-Earth characters. That was _way_ out of my league.

"Just... promise me you won't go smashing things, ok? If there's a problem, find me, or wait for me to arrive. Got it?" I scolded them all.

"Yes. We have 'got it'." Legolas awkwardly answered.

I snickered lightly and rolled my eyes. It was rather amusing hearing him use a modern-day colloquy. I ran both hands back through either side of my head and rested my wrists on my shoulders. Gosh, this was so hectic.

"Sit down, and try not to make any trouble. I'll be back in a minute." I ordered sternly, using my hands to signal clearly.

After a moment of thinking, Aragorn sat himself beside Legolas, and Gimli pulled out a chair at the dinner table, looking very bemused and unsatisfied with the shape.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took me no more than just five minutes to unwrap the pizza and stick it in the oven. I didn't usually eat them, but when Ross came over, he liked to make some for himself sometimes, so I kept a few around just in case. The 3 stooges had been awfully quiet the entire time, and I soon realised, when I came back into the room, that it was because they were all fiddling or studying some kind of object from around the room.

Aragorn had kindly picked up the pieces of the remote from the floor and was now laying them out upon the coffee table to examine them all, Legolas was squinting his eyes at my display of pictures over in the corner of the room (I assumed he was able to see them from that distance due to his 'Elf sight'), and Gimli was picking out random bits of my scented, dried herbs from the marble bowel on the dining table, and after sniffing or licking them, would throw them away with disinterest.

I folded my arms across my chest and leant against the side of the doorway. None of them had noticed me yet. I watched them quietly and let them get on with their learning. How could this be happening? How was it possible for 3 characters to come out of a book, and suddenly become existent? Breathing the air, speaking this language, looking so real and -- my eyes darted to Legolas -- _handsome_. I pushed that inappropriate thought aside and stepped into the room, unfolding my arms; all 3 pairs of eyes moved to me.

"The food is just cooking now." I announced.

"Thank you, Lady Katelyn. You have been most kind to us." Aragorn said, and gave a bow of his head.

Legolas bowed his head also, and Gimli just nodded slightly. I clasped my hands together and wandered further into the room where they could all clearly keep an eye on me.

"So... let's talk about this," I began, "About... how you got here...?"

Aragorn shook his head and leant back comfortably, "We have no idea. We were, in fact, hoping you could tell us."

I shrugged guiltily, "It's the same for me... I just don't see how you could have come out from a boo"-- I cut myself off very wisely, and bit my tongue.

What was I doing? I couldn't tell these guys that they didn't really exist. It would not only confuse them, and offend them, but eventually, destroy them. Hurt them. I didn't want to do that. They needed my help, not my cruelty. It wasn't important... as far as any of us were concerned, they had come from a real world somewhere.

"From a what, M'lady Katelyn?" Legolas urged me on.

I forced a smile and shook my head at myself, "No, it's just... um... where did you say you all came from again?"

I wasn't aware of the amount of sentimental value that my question contained for the 3 stooges. Aragorn curled his hand into a soft fist and placed it across his chest.

"I am Aragorn the second; many call me Strider. I am from wherever the wind may take me, although my homes are Rivendell and Gondor. I am one of the Dunedain..." He quoted very formally, and seriously.

Legolas placed his hand flat upon his heart, "I am Legolas. Prince of Mirkwood."

Wow. The handsome elf just got even better. He was a _Prince_.

And finally, Gimli, who rose to his feet, and nodded mightily, with his bottom lip stiff in arrogance, "I am Gimli, son of Gloin. I am from the Kingdom of the Lonely Mountain."

He nodded sharply before lowering back down into my wooden chair. I licked my lips softly and looked around at all 3 of them awkwardly; well, what an introduction, huh. They all stared at me with a wise patience, and I suddenly knew: they were waiting for me to introduce myself as well.

I stuttered stupidly for a moment, and then, instead of thumping my chest, gave a mousy wave, "Erm... well, as you know, my name's Katelyn. Katelyn Stokes, although most people call me Kitty... uh... daughter to... uh... Annette and Malcolm Stokes... and I live in... well, London..."

I trailed off and pouted my bottom lip in my sense of blank embarrassment. I didn't sound anywhere near as interesting as these boys. But, nonetheless, they seemed to accept and respect my details with gracious nods. I was beginning to realise that they liked doing that. Nodding, ever so wisely. I cleared my throat slightly and rubbed my hands together as I started wandering around the room in thought.

"So... what happened?" I asked, passing behind Legolas on his couch.

Legolas watched me walk on and shook his head to himself. Aragorn sighed lowly and ran his fingers through his wavy hair ((_because I'm worth it!_)) with the issue of remembering becoming quite a burden.

"If I am correct... I believe... we had entered the Kingdom of Galadria and her King," Legolas mumbled, "I remember... We were in the forest, my home... the night was falling over us, and the melody of the woods was at its most divine..."--

"The water..." Gimli added in, and we all looked over at him, "Did we not go to the water... her mirror - Galadriel's mirror?"

Aragorn pointed slightly, in agreement, and nodded. They were onto something. I grasped my hands together and watched them silently. They were all thinking so hard that it was as though I could almost hear their brains ticking. Well, no, that was just my little clock above the artificial fireplace, but you know what I mean!

"I... no more, can I remember." Aragorn uttered, exasperated with his mind.

"Nor I, Aragon." Legolas sighed.

Gimli glared at the table, "I fear our memories deceive us, gentlemen... we are at a loss."

I felt the atmosphere slowly and change, and soon, I was standing in a hot cloud of depression. My cord of sympathy was tweaked. I felt sorry for these guys again. I would have been terrified if I were in their positions. I felt it necessary to lighten the mood. Cheer them up. Or, at least, try to.

"Well, you know, you shouldn't give up so easily," I announced optimistically, "There's a nice pizza cooking, and I've got plenty of spare bed sheets. You never know, your memories might come back to you after a good nights rest, huh? There's no rush, so just... take it easy."

Gosh, had I really just said all of that? Yep. Wait a go Kitty. Although I felt sorry for them and everything, I knew that I had just arranged one of the most stressful weeks of my life. But what could I do? I mean, _really_, what **COULD** I do, apart from let them stay? ... Exactly.

"Pizza?" Aragorn muttered questionably.

Gimli smirked over at him, "Toast, with _cheese_."

"Aaahh." Aragorn respired in understanding.

"M'lady... Kitty," Legolas called me gently, "Thank you for your accommodations. Tis' most kind of you."

The warm look in Legolas' breathtaking eyes made me blush slightly. Hey, what the hell?? No blushing, Kitty! This is no time to be going all shy around gorgeous, charming Elves! I shook the thought away and covered up my bashfulness with a little snort, and a dismissive wave of my hand.

"Oh, don't be silly, it's nothing. Just make yourselves at home -- oh, but, please, try not to break anything else, huh?" I requested.

Aragorn's bottom lip stiffened, embarrassed, from that last comment. Legolas and Gimli nodded at me in their prehension, and I forced out another pleasing smile. I didn't want them to feel uncomfortable, the poor kids.


	6. Let The Calamities Begin

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Lord of The Rings, or anything else about them. I do, however, own the names and personas of my original characters, as you will see later on throughout the story. No offence is intended over any bad language within the text - I did warn you, so no flames, please!_

**_Author's Note_**: Well, on a good note, it seems that this story is being enjoyed by quite a few Great! But on a bad note, I wanted to apologise for a mistake I made about Legolas, tehe. A reader kindly helped me realise that I said he was from Lorien, when he is, in fact, from Mirkwood. My bad! Just a minor error there, sorry! I just wanted to clear that up, and so moving on, I hope you all enjoy this episode :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After what seemed like several minutes of watching the Television in a transfixed mute, Gimli interrupted the silence with his aggressive beliefs.

"This monstrous thing keeps these tiny innocents captive!" He exclaimed, "Thus be for peace - I shall release you!"

He marched to the Television and went to place his hand upon the screen, but as soon as his skin hardly touched it, a small electric shock bounced off of his finger from the static. Gimli roared out in alarm and stumbled back into the coffee table, clutching his finger. He was breathless. Amazed.

"A barrier of some dark magic repels any attempt of entrance..." He breathed out.

Aragorn and Legolas stared at him from behind in confusion. What was going on? I, on the other hand, now hand one hand curled up underneath my nose to hide my entertained grin. I know, I was being cruel, but they had to get used to it if they were going to be staying here... right?

"Alas, they truly are trapped..." Gimli suspired, awed and aghast.

I rolled my eyes, and finally decided to step in, "Calm down, Gimli. They're not trapped. They're not even _there_. It's a recording. Something that happened a while ago... I mean, it's... -- oh, god, how do I explain this?"

Legolas narrowed his eyes, "Like a moving picture?"

"Yes!" I snapped my fingers, "Exactly like that."

Gimli folded his arms across his chest and pouted thoughtfully. He appeared to be sulking, or so it seemed.

"Still do I fear their freedom is lost...," He mumbled in suspicion, "Could it be?"

I finally couldn't hold in my laughter anymore, and released a light giggle. The 3 stooges looked up at me right away, and I gasped, and slapped my hand over my lips. However, instead of reacting angrily, Legolas produced a tender little smirk, and Aragorn relaxed. If I was giggling, then I obviously found the situation funny, and therefore, there was nothing to worry about. Adding 2 and 2 together always helped. Aragorn and Legolas seemed to understand how harmless the television was... but I wasn't so sure about Gimli. It was going to take a few days for that old guy to get the hang of it.

"Calm yourself, Gimli. If Lady Kitty says there is nothing to fear, then rest, for there is nothing to fear." Aragorn reassured Gimli.

"Never have simple words won my sudden belief." Snorted Gimli stubbornly.

This man - or Dwarf, should I say - clearly had trust issues. I picked up the remote control for the cable and looked for something suitable that they could watch. I flicked over the channel and suddenly saw a clip from Pirates of The Caribbean flash into view. My heart leapt in alarm, and I quickly changed over before **Will Turner** came along. If **Legolas** saw someone who appeared identical to him... things would have gotten messy.

"Ok, there isn't much on, but this should do." I sighed.

The film had only just started, as well, which was very convenient. It was George of The Jungle. Don't ask me why I chose that one, but it seemed a good idea, and plus, it was near the beginning, so the 3 stooges might have understood at least something about the storyline. A large gorilla came onto the screen and Gimli leapt back.

"Beast!" He snarled, nearly falling off his seat; obviously, Gimli had seen an ape before... but not so unexpectedly, inside a television screen, that he so evidently refrained from classing as a captivator.

I frowned at Gimli and wondered if it was a good idea to keep the television on. He didn't seem to like it, and he wasn't going to change his theory on 'innocents being kept prisoners'.

"Um...," I uttered, "Are... you ok, Gimli? I can turn it off if you don't like it."

My words seemed to offend Gimli. He whipped his head round and narrowed his eyes at me, and puffed his chest out proudly.

"Keep it on, if you will. I fear nothing." He spat.

He walked over to the single armchair on the other side of the couch and sat down comfortably, keeping his arms folded. I rubbed the back of my head, contemplating on whether to believe him or not.

"Tis' fine, Kitty. He will adjust." Aragorn reassured me.

"Adjust?!" Gimli barked, and laughed loudly, "I need not adjust."

"Remember, Gimli... it's a moving picture, nothing more. Are you sure you can handle that?" Legolas teased him.

Gimli grumbled under his breath and shot Legolas a short death glare. Legolas chuckled softly with Aragorn, and then went back to watching George of the Jungle, growing very entranced and eager once more. I watched them for a moment in my own reflective silence. Gimli was slowly, and subconsciously, beginning to relax, and was watching the film with as much interest as the other two, although he still had a hint of doubt in his eyes.

I quietly slipped through the doorway and entered the kitchen again. I was out of their site, and able to reveal my true feelings. I gripped the edge of the counter and sighed down at the surface of it. I wasn't happy about any of this. Was I insane? I had a job to attain, and money to earn. I couldn't stay at home babysitting like this. Tomorrow, I had already decided, to call in sick. But what about the next day? And the day after that? Would the 3 stooges be alright by themselves? I could just envision walking through that front door and seeing my apartment torn and blasted to pieces.

"God, Kitty," I sighed, and placed a hand on my cheek, "What've you gotten yourself into now?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I created the last cut across the pizza, and then set the knife down. Would 8 slices be enough between the 3 stooges? Well, if it wasn't, then I could always fill them up on junk foods that I didn't want! I picked up the large plate, which the pizza sat on, and went back into the living room. Aragorn was watching the film with great concentration, whilst Legolas seemed inspired and confused all at the same time, and Gimli... well, Gimli was just glaring at it, like he didn't know _what_ to think.

"Food's ready." I announced.

They all tore their eyes away from the colourful screen to watch me set the steaming, juicy pizza down on the rectangular coffee table. Their nostrils flared in welcome to the aroma rising from the plate, and their eyes glistened hungrily.

"Smells good, huh?" I chuckled, "Well go on, take a slice. It's kina' hot, so be careful."

The 3 of them exchanged wary, unsure glances with each other. I rolled my eyes and perched myself on the arm of the only empty armchair left in the room. I had to watch this; I knew it was going to be worth while. Gimli dismantled the chair at the dining table and wandered towards the pizza, sniffing the air.

"It's not poisoned, I promise." I joked.

Gimli snapped his eyes onto me and they narrowed accusingly. Oops. Perhaps I needed to watch my taste of jokes around these guys.

"Let the Elf try it first." Gimli smirked, folding his arms across his little chest.

Legolas' eyes widened, "It cannot be true... Gimli has manners?"

Offended by this comment, Gimli unfolded his arms and stuttered a series of flustered consonants, but he didn't actually manage to say anything. Legolas glanced over at me, preparing himself, and leant towards the table in his seat, with his fingers wiggling excitedly. He scooped up a slice of pizza and turned and twisted it in his hands to get a good view from all angles. What was he doing to it?

"Well?" Gimli snorted.

Legolas took a large bite out of the end and tore it away to chew. And as he did, with every time that his jaw lifted to meet his upper set of teeth, his eyebrows lowered further and further, and the blue oceans within his eyes lit up; he was in love, quite clearly.

"It is... it is... the most peculiar taste... Delicious." He uttered, and swallowed.

He then tore another ravenous bite out of his slice and gobbled it up quickly. Aragorn chuckled happily and nodded to Gimli, who still looked very unsure.

"Well, it certainly isn't poison." He teased Gimli.

Gimli rolled his eyes and allowed the two of them to eat their first slices without him. I smiled lightly at him and signalled to the pizza box with my hand.

"You can have some too, you know, Gimli." I reminded him.

Gimli leant down to the box and sniffed it cautiously. He was intrigued. I mean, how could anyone dislike the smell of pizza? Gimli gingerly scooped up a cheesy slice and licked it with his tongue. His eyes wandered as he waited for the taste to arrive -- and when it did, I'm not even joking, he literally rammed the whole thing into his huge gob! I wasn't really that surprised, though. I knew Gimli like his foods.

"Like it then?" I asked, smiling.

Gimli answered me with a few ravenous snorts and scoffs. I shook my head dearly at him and watched him grab his second slice, whilst Legolas and Aragron were only just finishing their firsts.

"These animals... they can talk." Aragorn mused over the television.

I looked at the screen and saw George's loyal sidekick, the Gorilla, giving him advice on how to win Ursula's heart. Aw, I did love this movie. It was kinda' funny. "George, George, George of the jungle -- what out for that tree!" Haha. Legendary, or what?

"It's not real, Aragorn," I reassured him, "They can add in all kinds of effects when they make the film. That's just someone else talking over it."

Aragorn nodded meditatively and pushed the last piece of his pizza crust into his mouth. At least he was being entertained. I mean, the last thing I wanted was for the poor guy to be wrapped up in his grief and worry over how to get home. At least he was distracted enough to be able to forget... for now.

"This place is strange, and yet amazes me so." Legolas commented after swallowing his mouthful.

I nodded, "Yeah, this place is pretty... complicated. But don't worry, you're safe with me."

Legolas then sent me one of the most knee-weakening, heart-stopping, brain-melting smiles. I don't think he intended on doing it, but he did. God, if Legolas' natural smiles were that lethal, he was going to have to stop doing it, because for that moment, I was in a daydream! Finally, when he went back to watch the TV, I was able to recuperate and felt my heart return to its original, slow beat. Gosh, _what a smile_!

In order to hurriedly forget what had just happened, I ran my fingers through my hair and took a random look around my living room. My eyes coincidentally found the clock, and at seeing the position of the golden hands, I grimaced sourly. It was nearly 2 in the morning... I was seriously going to regret bringing the stooges back here tomorrow. I could have had a long lie-in if it weren't for the fact that they were all here. But something told me I was going to be up _very_ early.

With that thought in mind, I set off back through my apartment and started gathering together a needed amount of spare sheets and pillows for the stooges. I opened up my storage cupboard which was built in the small hallway that lead to my bathroom and bedroom, and began pulling out blanket after blanket. I was so flustered after everything that had happened throughout the evening that I wasn't very graceful when picking out the blankets. I foolishly pulled the very bottom blanket, and, giving an annoyed scream, received an avalanche of blankets which weighed me down to the floor and buried me there. As I lay there, cursing my clumsiness, I heard the heavy thuds of footsteps drawing nearer.

"M'lady Kitty??" Legolas' voice called out.

I clawed my way out from the thick cave of blankets which were entombing me and finally caught a glimpse of light from my light bulb, hanging from the ceiling. I sat myself up and peered up the hallway just in time to see Legolas and Aragorn skid around the corner on my kitchen mat and collide into the wall, weapons sheathed, and eyes alert. They spotted my head and shoulders poking out from the mound of bed sheets and relaxed a little. Aragorn put away his mighty sword and Legolas lowered his bow and walked towards me.

"What are you doing, M'lady Kitty?" He asked, confused.

I sighed childishly and dropped back into my tomb of duvets to hide from them. Legolas and Aragorn exchanged their confusion with each other and wondered what to do. I just wanted to lay there for a moment.

"I'm fine..." I whispered, loud enough for the two of them to hear.

I wasn't really fine, because I was actually very stressed, and exhausted beyond my own comprehension. I mean... I hadn't rested since I got up this morning. Everything was happening so fast. It was just so... bizarre.

"Lady Kitty?" Aragorn's dreamy, distant voice echoed.

I couldn't understand why they sounded so far away. My eyes were closed, yet I didn't know it...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

... In fact, I only realised what had actually happened after I was jerked from my _sleep_ by a thunderous roar. I awoke with a sour snort, as I had been lying in a most peculiar position. I rolled onto my front and turned my stiff neck, and found myself staring over the end of my bed. Jeez, what was going on? I pushed myself back up onto my knees with great difficulty and wiped the drool from the corner of my mouth. My eyes were throbbing with exhaustion, and my neck was stinging, aching, and stiff.

I looked around to try and make some sense of the situation and noticed that I was in my bed. Who had put me here? I rubbed the back of my messy head and squinted my weak eyes at the closed curtains, where the outside light was trying to burn its way through. I felt like hissing at it, and scurrying back into the darkness like one of the damned.

I fell back onto my side and reached over to turn my alarm clock round and check the time. Woah. **11:14**! And I thought I was going to have to get up early! I heard another booming laugh which startled me in my element of sleepiness, and I swung my free hand out, and the weight of my arm took me rolling over and off of the bed with a mousy yelp. Why was this happening to me?

I lay on the floor for a moment to sound out a discomforted groan to myself, but the frightening shouting calling from my living room urged me to hurry the hell up. I untangled myself from my bed sheet and dragged my feet down to the end of my bed and to my bedroom door, which was open ajar. My head began pounding. I felt almost as tired as I did when I got up after a heavy night of partying.

"Ugh... aspirin." I uttered to myself, like a zombie.

I entered into the kitchen, my eyelids pleading for me to lower them, and with my mind distorted and clouded, and made my way over to the cupboard to get out an aspirin. It was only when I _clumsily_ - there's that word again - dropped one of the tablets onto the counter that I noticed something strange about my coffee maker: there was no coffee in it. I blinked, and turned around, looking rather confused. I always had coffee in my maker.

Shrugging it off, I turned back round and looked up into the cupboard to bring out a new bag of coffee... except... there was none left. God, have mercy! **NO COFFEE**?!

"What?!" I yelped.

"Arrrggh! Vile heathen!!" Gimli bellowed stressfully.

I spun around and stared at the open doorway of my living room. What on earth was Gimli yelling about? I was _not_ feeling up to this. But I launched away from the counter, nonetheless, and shuffled over to the doorway to look inside.

"Ah! Ah! K-Katelyn!" Gimli called, relieved, "This human insists on dancing before me in the most disrespectful of manners! Tell this brute to cease, at once! He will not listen to me, the vile thing!"

Gimli pointed madly at the TV screen and I rolled my eyes. What _now_? I huffed my way over to his side and looked down upon the screen. It was a man wearing a luminous purple leotard which highlighted every curve and _body part_, with the addition of a sweat band around his head. He was performing fast work-out techniques to a catchy song with miniature weights in each hand. I often watched this channel to help me keep in shape, but Gimli obviously didn't understand any of it. I felt a little sorry for him. Not knowing how to turn over when some forcible man is shaking his bottom about. No. Not pleasant. Especially to a middle earth character.

"Ok..." I mumbled sleepily.

I leant over and pushed the button, causing the screen to flick off in a tender buzz, and Gimli stared at his reflection in the black screen for a moment. I leant back up, turned to face him, and raised a scolding eyebrow at his loud, reckless behaviour. He now seemed partially embarrassed.

"That's all it takes. Just a push of the button, and your nightmares are all over, m'kay Gimli? Can you remember that? It's that big, black, square button - right there. See it? Remember?" I patiently explained whilst pointing clearly.

Gimli nodded, "Y-yes... I shall remember. It was not fear you could see in my eyes, but sheer disgust; the buttocks of man truly is disturbing."

My nose wrinkled in distaste at his graphic explanation. **_The buttocks of man_**? Boy, that was gonna' be my quote of the day.

"Ah, Lady Katelyn!" Aragorn's voice exclaimed enthusiastically.

I turned around and spotted him walking towards me from his recent seat at my dining table. I would have taken notice to the objects lying upon it if it weren't for Aragorn suddenly swooping my hands up into his own.

"I was hoping to speak with you," He sighed wisely, "I am determined on finding a route back to our world, whether I shall be scorned by the fiercest of flames, or chilled by the iciest of mountains. We cannot be a burden to you for much longer, Lady Katelyn, and I must return to my beloved Arwen."

I leant my head away from him as casually as I could, for he was worrying me slightly. Where had this burst of ardency and life come from? I heard Gimli grumble something sceptical under his breath and I could envision him rolling his eyes to match.

"I must return home to her!" Aragorn expired, and released one of my hands to turn halfway, and gaze longingly across the room, "Her skin is like silk, and as fair as any rose petal... her lips, more rouged than the blood of a Goddess..."

I carefully removed my other hand from his grip and eased away from him, my eyes lingering upon him in suspicion as he chanted thoughtfully about his precious Arwen. He was acting so seriously... but with such exhilaration. He definitely wasn't behaving like this last night. And it was only when Aragorn had finished quoting about Arwen and turned back to face me that I noticed a clue, smudged on the corner of his lips. Brown dust, of some sort.

"What's that, Aragorn?" I asked, and pointed to the mark.

Aragorn wiped his mouth with the tips of his fingers and gazed down at their tips curiously. Upon seeing the faint brown powder, he licked his lips, and glanced sharply up at me.

"Forgive me, Lady Katelyn, but my stomach was growling so loudly that it was keeping even Gimli awake..." He began to explain.

I stepped to the side and looked over his shoulder at the table where he had been sitting. I suddenly understood what was going on. My container of coffee sat there with its lid beside it, and a few brown coffee granules littered around them. My jaw dropped.

"Aragorn, how much have you had?!" I choked.

Aragorn placed his finger tips together thoughtfully, "Hmm... four... maybe five? Alright, no, around thirteen"--

"Thirteen?? Thirteen _what_??" I urged him on.

"Handfuls," Gimli interjected, "I must say, it does taste very much like the Salted Acorns I used to fancy so..."

My hands shot to the sides of my messy head in shock, "_Thirteen HANDFULS_?!"

Aragorn flinched slightly, "It's good food."

I shook my head, "No, no, no, it's not food at all! Aragorn, what are you trying to do to yourself? You can't take coffee by the handful!"

An astonished laugh escaped through my phase of worry and Aragorn seemed to take it well. He nodded respectfully and turned away to walk back over to the table. He was just about to scoop up some more, but I ran over to his side, and yanked his elbow. The coffee sprayed out over the floor in millions, including a number in mine and Aragorn's faces.

"Lady Katelyn, are you alright?" He asked me in concern, "Perhaps you would care for some too? Oh, yes, yes, of course, forgive my greediness, here. It's yours. I need not any more, I assure you. Please, take some..."

Aragorn rambled on and on about how he insisted that I had some coffee. I expected anyone who had eaten thirteen handfuls of strong coffee to be prancing around the room and chewing their own feet off, and although Aragorn was talking very quickly and his eyes were sparkling dynamically, his tone and expression was still very wise and mysterious, just as _The Strider_ always had been. If I wasn't so stunned and distressed, I would have perhaps laughed a little...

I gave a helpless, baffled sigh and rubbed my cheek comfortingly. It was like babysitting _big_ kids. They were so naive and unaware. And it made me feel all the more guilty for falling asleep on them like I did.

"I'm sorry, Aragorn," I uttered and frowned up at him, "Why didn't you wake me? I would've made you something to eat."

Aragorn shook his head, "We thought it best to let you sleep"--

"Excuse _me_." Gimli snorted.

"Apart from Gimli. His stomach never seems to fill. But Legolas and I decided to let you rest." He explained.

I weakly smiled in gratitude to their consideration, "Aw, thank you... I really appreciate your concern, Aragorn. You too, Legola"--

I cut myself off. My eyes searched, but I couldn't find him. Anywhere. Not on the couch. At the table. _On_ the table. Nowhere.

"Aragorn..." I called apprehensively, "Where's Legolas?..."

Gimli smirked pompously, "The elf fled to safety."

"He what?" I sighed wearily.

"He couldn't handle my intimidation, and so, he fled." Gimli smugly repeated.

I shook my head angrily, "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, whatta' you mean 'fled'? Where to? Why??"

Aragorn sighed a tolerant grumble over Gimli's arrogance. I turned to him for an answer, my eyes swimming with hope, and my heart speeding up. Where was the handsome elf?!

"Gimli and Legolas got into a dispute which was beginning to turn rather aggressive," Aragorn paused and pointed to one of my smashed picture frames, "I apologise, Lady Katelyn."

I shook my head dismissively. I didn't care. It was only a picture of my step-mother. Big bahoo. I wanted to know where the handsome elf had gone!

"And so Legolas left before it got any worse. He wished not to destroy your property, nor be accused of murdering a dwarf. Dwarfs may be selfish, but when it comes to each other, they fight in large, merciless packs." Aragorn explained.

"He would not succeed!" Gimli defended himself, "He fled! Fled, for his life! Bwuahahahahaa!"

I stepped around Aragorn and left Gimli to laugh like count Dracula by himself. My eyes were elsewhere, and my mind focused on only one thing: my front door was open ajar.

Legolas had, literally, **_left_**!


	7. Round One

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Lord of The Rings, or anything else about them. I do, however, own the names and personas of my original characters, as you will see later on throughout the story. No offence is intended over any bad language within the text - I did warn you, so no flames, please!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I swung the door open and stared down to the end of the hallway where the elevator doors could be seen standing proudly, waiting for a customer. Where on earth would Legolas have gone?? Hopefully not too far! Oh, god, so many awful scenarios were rushing through my mind over the terrible things that could have happened to the handsome elf. What if people started to recognise him?? It was already decided: I _had_ to go and look for him.

"Lady Katelyn?" Aragorn curiously called me.

I turned and pointed sternly at him, "Aragorn, stay here. I'm going to look for Legolas."

Aragorn eyed me up and down, "But, Lady Kate"-

"Make sure Gimli doesn't break anything, _please_?" I begged, "And _NO_ more coffee!"

Before he could say anything else, I turned away and pulled my front door shut behind me. I ran down the hall and began poking my thumb at the button to call upon the elevator. I jogged anxiously on the spot. Why was it taking so damn long??

"Come on!" I growled and slammed my palm against the button.

My aggression obviously worked, for a loud ping announced its arrival, and the doors rolled apart to let me inside. It was empty. Good. That saved me having to wait for the other passengers to get to their levels first. I selected the ground level and stood back, tightly gripping the silver poles which ran along the walls, to wait for me to reach it. The light moved down the numbers. 5... 4... 3... 2... 1.

_Ping_!

The doors opened for me and I scurried out into the lobby to begin my thorough search for the blonde Prince. The lobby wasn't as busy as usual, seeing as it was probably only half past 11 by now. But it still had a fair few people. People I recognised, and didn't. Standing in pairs or groups, talking, or queuing at the front desk, or sitting and waiting for someone. But I soon started noticing that a lot of heads were turning my way -- why? I looked down at myself, and immediately, blushed, as my eyes swept over my bare feet.

Idiot.

I was so panicked that I had jumped straight into action without preparing myself. Barefoot, in a creased dress with my hair in a fluffy disarray. Oh yes, I was setting such an example to any people looking to buy an apartment. I sent a few sheepish smiles to those who were looking and received either a disapproving huff, or a little laugh of ridicule. I felt as big as a peanut.

"Oh, you silly!" A girl's voice tweeted around the lobby.

"Aren't you just the most adorable little thing!" A second one giggled.

I forgot about pleasing my fellow neighbours and their friends and looked over to where the voices had come from. And there, in the far corner of the lobby, nearby the entrance doors, I located a familiar waterfall of silky blonde hair flowing down a well-postured, khaki-green back.

Legolas.

Oh, thank god for that. I was so relieved to see him. I mean, anything could have happened to him! This was a completely different world to him. He knew nothing. I had never felt so pleased about anything in my life. Well, that was _before_ I noticed exactly what he was doing just standing there in the lobby...

He was being confronted by two young girls who looked far too interested for my liking. My eyes narrowed into angry slits - perhaps a little bit of jealousy. But hey, wouldn't you have been? I took care of this guy, and here he was, running off and flirting with some other tarts. Hmph! I flicked my messy hair over my shoulder with an air of confidence and strode across the lobby to where the three of them stood without giving a single glance of care to anyone else.

"Legolas, sweetie." I called him.

Legolas stopped talking and looked round to see who had called him. To my surprise, he smiled at me, as though actually happy to see me, even though he was getting all the attention he needed.

"M'lady Kitty." He greeted me.

I smiled softly and linked my arm with his, "I was wondering where you'd run off to."

He looked down at his arm where I was holding it, and after reassuring himself that it really was happening, he glanced back up at me and smiled ever so softly. I returned it, only much brighter, and... this time... it wasn't an act for the hopeful girls before us.

"I had no idea where you went, Legolas." I told him.

He frowned slightly, and his eyes flashed angrily, "It's that ignorant dwarf."

The girls laughed at his insult and caught my attention. I eyed them up and down inquisitively and smiled, with a hint of bitterness, as to let them know exactly who was in charge here. This was my home. My Elf. My territory. I wondered why they hadn't whipped out a pen or paper yet to get his autograph.

"I'm Kitty, how about you?" I introduced myself.

The girls' smiles hesitated with a secret distain. They couldn't stand the fact that I was holding Legolas' arm. And I knew it.

"Mariah." The blonde one told me.

"And Lilah." The brunette followed.

"Well, Lilah, Mariah, thanks for looking after this guy for me. I can't leave him alone for more than ten seconds, ya' know?" I laughed and rolled my eyes casually.

The girls forced out their own dry, hateful laughter. Legolas was completely unaware of the subtle competition that was going on between us all. He was just so... innocent.

"No problem," Mariah sighed, and then, bravely reached out and stroked Legolas' other arm, "She's a lucky girl, handsome. See ya' around."

They both winked before finally accepting the unlikelihood of them getting anywhere with Legolas. They turned away and strutted over to the door with their hips swaying from left to right hypnotically. Poor, guileless Legolas had no idea of the tricks and talents that the modern day breed of temptresses were capable of and fell right under their spell, to being staring at them from behind. I rolled my eyes and, pushing his arm away from mine, snapped my fingers sharply right before his hypnotised eyes. He jumped back into life and looked down at me.

"Who were they?" I asked, clearly annoyed.

Legolas smiled tenderly, "Mariah and Lilah."

I rolled my eyes, "What, some fangirls of yours?"

"Who?" Legolas questioned.

I clicked my tongue impatiently whilst staring up at him in a contemplative silence. The damn puppy didn't know what he'd done wrong. I had no real right to be angry with him for the incident with those two girls, but he still shouldn't have run off.

"Legolas, why did you leave? I really was worried, you know. Anything could have happened to you!" I softly scolded him.

"You were worried about me?" He asked.

"You sound surprised -- of _course_ I was worried about you." I sighed and pouted.

Legolas frowned at the sad expression on my face. His hand moved outwards and landed gently on the side of my arm. It was so warm.

"I'm sorry, M'lady Kitty. I meant not to worry you." He earnestly apologised.

His dreamy, shimmering eyes peered straight into my own so warmly that it felt like he was searching to hear my very thoughts. That metaphor stuck with me, and I shifted my gaze uncomfortably at remembering just _how_ well Legolas could hear. Dear god, was I really worried that Legolas could hear my thoughts? I had lost it. I was going insane.

"Something bothers you." Legolas predicted after he saw me look away.

I quickly connected our gaze again and shook my head, "No, no... I just... Promise me you won't run off again, ok? I'm sure it must be hard with Gimli sometimes, but next time, you can always just call me, you know? We could chill out or something... you know, to... take your mind off it...?"

I trailed off. Once again, I was under the hypnosis of Legolas' moons of silvery blue. Wow, those eyes. Legolas smiled, half in amusement, and half in genuine agreement.

"I promise. We can... chill... out." He awkwardly approved.

This made me smile and broke the spell. I laughed under my breath, shaking my head, and linked my arm with his once again.

"Come on then. Let's get back to the apartment to make some breakfast." I requested.

Legolas had only just parted his lips to comply verbally when, without warning, I felt his arm slip away from me and heard an outburst of gasps and offended shrieks from the ladies in the lobby. I worriedly spun to watch, to my deepest alarm, Ross' fist come out of absolutely nowhere and strike a nasty punch to Legolas' handsome face.

"_Ross_!" I yelled, confused and utterly shocked.

Ross ignored my cry and moved towards Legolas again. He swung his fist, but this time, Legolas caught it in his own hand and squeezed it painfully tight. Ross' face squirmed and blushed in distress and he released a long shout of surrender.

"Legolas, stop! Legolas, let him go! Let him go!!" I ordered whilst flailing my hands about in a panic.

Legolas looked over at me, "You do know of what you ask me, M'lady Kitty? He is dangerous."

"No, Legolas! Please, let go of his hand!" I begged.

"Yeah... let go..." Ross agreed through clenched teeth.

Legolas sneered at Ross, but let him go nonetheless. Ross stumbled away from him and clutched his strained hand to his chest, breathing heavily. I rushed over to him and placed a hand on his slouched shoulder.

"Ross, what's gotten into you?" I harshly whispered.

I could feel the judging, belittling stares of everyone in the lobby who was watching the shocking scene take place. It was embarrassing. Neither Ross or Legolas had to carry on living here and face these people again. But _I_ did.

"I could ask you the same thing." Ross spat at me.

He suddenly charged forwards again and delivered a hard blow of his healthy fist to poor Legolas' stomach. Oh, the sneaky fool! Legolas bent over from the sudden impact, and Ross took that as a chance to punch him in the face again. I had to do something. I ran up to Ross' side and grabbed onto his elbow furiously.

"Stop it, Ross! It's not what you think!!" I tried to explain.

My grip suddenly slipped on his elbow due to the slipper shirt he was wearing, and in his effort to position himself for another punch, accidentally whacked me hard in the nose; I hadn't seen it coming. I flew away from the two of them with a little yelp and fell onto the floor, blood running from my nostrils. Ross looked down at my injured form in shock, but Legolas... he was furious. As I lay, in a daze shock, and trying to rub my nose back to health, Legolas suddenly released a loud growl of power and snatch Ross up from the ground by his throat. Everyone in the lobby screamed out again and the quivering woman behind the counter snatched up the phone to call the police.

I rolled over onto my side, holding my stinging nose, and saw Legolas clutching Ross at least four inches above the shiny floor. I had no idea Legolas was so strong. I blinked rapidly; maybe it was just me hallucinating from the harsh blow I received? I always thought he was just the bow-and-arrow-guy. But no. This guy was bloody strong!

"Negonas, don't!" I cried nasally.

Legolas looked down at me with clenched teeth and burning eyes. He saw the pleading expression in my eyes, and decided. His grip retreated and Ross fell free to the floor in a heap where he was able to breathe once more, and return the normal, tanned colour to his skin rather than plum. Legolas knelt down beside me and helped me sit up.

"You're bleeding, M'lady Kitty..." He stated in concern.

I tilted my head back a little and pinched the bridge of my nose to stop the small amount of blood from escaping, "Iss' ok. I'll be fine, Negonas."

Ross sat up, rubbing his sore throat, and looked over at Legolas and I. His anger still hadn't left him, and seeing Legolas comforting me so caringly really didn't help calm it. Ross scrambled up onto his feet and straightened himself out proudly. The woman behind the counter let the phone hover above its receiver, just in case it kicked off again. Everyone stood in an anxious silence. Watching. Waiting.

"I came here to tell you that your boss is going mad. But now, I just hope you get fired." Ross spitefully huffed.

He turned around and began marching away from me, towards the exit doors. What? No, don't go! I had to stop him and tell him exactly what was happening! I hurriedly stood myself up, with Legolas' generous help, and ran after him. Legolas waited behind, rubbing his sore cheek, and just... watched. He didn't quite know what was going on.

I used the shoulder of my dress to wipe the blood from the end of my nose and sniffed back any more of it. Ross was already through the doors and jogging down the steps. I flung the glass door open desperately and ran to the top step where I shouted:

"He just needed somewhere to stay!"

Ross heard my voice, but didn't take it very well. He rounded back to look up at me and came to the bottom step.

"Oh really? Is that what it was? And it just happened to be my hot girlfriend's expensive apartment, huh?!" He shouted in disbelief.

I held my hands out innocently, "Ross, baby... this is insane. You've got it all wrong."

Ross snickered sceptically, "Oh, ok, sure. Why don't you tell me how it's supposed to be then."

My voice caught in my throat. Crap. What was I supposed to say? "Honey, listen, the three members of the fellowship came out of Tolkien's novel and landed in my office, so I took them home to 'look after' them...?? Hell no! I couldn't tell him _that_! I watched the cars drive down the street as I desperately rattled my creative brain for a believable excuse. Come on, I was a designer, this should have been quite easy for me! People who passed by shot me concerned, shocked and disapproving looks, from the blood on my hands, dress and nose, and the fact that I had no shoes on. I basically looked like a tramp who had just gotten into a fight.

"Wait... Ross... don't you know who he is?" I asked warily.

Ross shot me a very intolerant stare, "You're just fucking with me now, aren't you."

"N-no!" I exclaimed worriedly, "I'm being dead-serious, Ross. Don't you even know who he is??"

"Why the hell would I recognise a sleazy bleach-blond who's been sleeping with my girlfriend?!" Ross roared.

Bleach blond? Pfft! Wait, what was I thinking at a time like this? I had more things to be concerned about other than Ross' false allegations against Legolas' beautiful hair. Ross' voice echoed all the way to the other side of the road and stopped people in their paths. A flock of nearby pigeons exploded into the air with distressed hoots, and a baby in its pram squealed out angrily and started to cry hysterically. The mother shook her head shamefully at Ross, and he pretended that he hadn't seen her, rubbing the back of his neck in slight embarrassment. I was still rather confused over why Ross couldn't recognise the face of one of the most well-known actors in the present time... And not only that, but the taxi driver didn't say anything either, and there weren't exactly mobs of fangirls stalking him in the lobby. Only two. And... I didn't see any pen or paper for autographs, anywhere.

What was going on here?

Well, first thing came first: I had to make up an excuse to save my relationship with Ross. Think. _Think, Kitty_, I told myself.

"He's... a friend of... my... sister's." I finally informed Ross; of course, this was a lie.

Ross made a look of confusion, "_Joan_?"

I nodded, "Yeah, a friend of Joan's."

Ross shook his head, "And what, that's supposed to mean that you didn't sleep with him and cheat on me? Come on, Kitty, we both know that's a pathetic answer."

He turned to leave, but I was determined on convincing him, "Ross, please wait!"

He sighed impatiently and shook his head, "I've had enough, Kitty."

"Please... just let me explain... inside." I requested sadly.

I was trying to hold back my precious tears. The last thing I wanted was to lose Ross. He meant so much to me. Ross' eyes roamed around the floor as he thought over my inquiry. I knew he wasn't the type to be _that_ cruel.

Ross avoided my eyes, but nodded, and sighed at his weakness, "Fine... but only for five minutes."

I smiled gratefully, "Yeah..."


	8. Will He Believe?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Lord of The Rings, or anything else about them. I do, however, own the names and personas of my original characters, as you will see later on throughout the story. No offence is intended over any bad language within the text - I did warn you, so no flames, please!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The elevator doors pinged open, and I loaded inside with Legolas and Ross either side of me. The doors closed and the tense atmosphere nearly suffocated me at once. I sniffed quietly and wiped away another small trickle of blood. Legolas looked down at me in concern.

"Are you alright?" He asked considerately.

Ross' head twitched to the side and his eyebrows furrowed together angrily, "Hey, if somethin's wrong, she'll tell me - got it pretty boy?"

Legolas sent him a threatening look, "Pretty boy? I do believe you're the one guilty for her bloody nose, and yet, I don't recall hearing an apology from you."

"Are you serious, mate?" Ross snickered and clenched his fist.

I held my hands up and closed my eyes, "_OK!_..."

My voice sliced through the confrontation and the two men went back to staring bitterly at the glowing numbers above the door. I sighed quietly to myself and folded my arms across my chest, to rub my aching forehead with one of my hands. God, this was just... this was madness. Could anything get any worse? I mean, my relationship with Ross was literally hanging by a hair here...

The journey to my level seemed to take an eternity. When the doors finally opened and I exited out into the hallway, I glanced over my shoulder and saw Legolas and Ross knock each other's shoulders when they both followed me at the same time. The doorway wasn't big enough for both to get through without touching each other, and neither of them was going to back down and let the other go first. Ugh, such egos.

"Let's get this over and done with, quickly." Ross muttered sourly to me.

I felt another painful strike injure my heart. How could Ross even think that I would do such a thing to him? I caught Legolas' eyes and he sent me a completely clueless and apologetic expression. Poor guy. He just didn't understand what was happening. All he knew was that he was attacked by a stranger, who then accidentally hurt me. He was probably wondering why on earth I was so desperate to have him stay.

We came to my apartment door, and I went to get out my keys, but realised that I had left them inside. I suddenly feared what was going to happen when Ross saw Gimli and Aragorn inside. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, either...

I turned to look at Ross and put my hands up practically, "Ross, baby, how about we go to a cafe or something instead, huh? My apartment's not that tidy."

He glanced at the door, "Last time you said that it was fine to me."

"Well this time, it isn't. Really, it's a _mess_." I snorted.

Ross didn't smile in the slightest. He didn't think that now was an appropriate time to be laughing over things. There was a sudden loud thud from the other side of the door that caused my heart to leap into my throat. Ross narrowed his eyes at me and eased me out of his way to face the door.

"Who's in there, Kitty?" He asked warily.

"Uh..." I uttered dumbly.

There was an unclear, deep pronunciation of words, and Ross knocked his fist against the door. I sighed stressfully and lowered my head; I really wanted to just leap out of the window at that very moment. The door opened up and Aragorn arrived in view with a half-eaten banana in his hand. He swallowed his mouthful and nodded at me and Legolas.

"I see you found him." He commented.

Ross exhaled a sneer of sheer disbelief and anger. He turned away from Aragorn and shook his head at me.

"You amaze me, really, Kitten." He damaged me.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed onto his arm before he could leave, "Baby, slow down, you're not letting me explain. This is Ar-- Aaron. He's also my sister's friend."

Ross studied Aragorn unsurely, "Another one?"

"Uh huh," I nodded vigorously and widened my eyes pleadingly at Aragorn, "And then there's... uh"-

"My stomach cannot wait much longer." Gimli's deep voice complained.

Ross' eyes widened, "Jesus, Kitty; are you having a party or something in there??"

Gimli's red, fluffy hair could be seen under Aragorn's elbow. He was going to come into view at any second, but Aragorn purposely kept shifting positions to hold him back.

"For fury's sake, let me pass, Ar"--

Aragorn spun around to face Gimli before he could finish stating his name and clapped him hard on the shoulder, "Yes, Aaron, that's my name. What can I do for you, my good fellow G-..."-

Aragorn stopped talking; he didn't know what name to use. Aragorn was as new and inexperienced to this world as Gimli and Legolas were, but he was still sharp, and a quick thinker. He knew he had to pick a realistic name, or else, it would be suspicious. And he didn't know what names were common in this world. Gimli just glared up at Aragon in complete bewilderment.

"I believe Kitty was right," Gimli snorted, "Coffee should _not_ be eaten by the handful."

I suddenly sounded out a random laugh and stepped into my apartment. I placed a hand on Gimli's shoulder and led him over to the table to sit him down.

"Oh, Gregory, you really are nuts, you know that?" I told him.

"I am _what_?" Gimli puffed out.

I bent down to him just as Ross was entering, "Play along Gimli, please!"

I spun around just in time to meet Ross. He looked around the room with his squinted, mistrusting eyes, as though looking for any more people.

"What's next? Is Harry Potter gonna' jump out of the closet?" He snickered.

My face paled, "Y-you recognise the other two?"

Ross raised an eyebrow, "No... Why, should I?"

Crap. I had really just stepped my foot in it this time. I couldn't have helped it thought! It just came out! Everyone always spoke about Lord of The Rings in the same category as things like Harry Potter, Narnia and all those overly exposed materials. I assumed he was making fun of the 3 stooges.

"Um..." I muttered, thinking, "Well... yeah..."

"Well why?" Ross asked, holding his hand out impatiently.

My blank eyes went to Legolas who stood behind Ross by the wall. He didn't look pleased. But I couldn't deal with that now; first I had to think of another excuse. This was why I hated lying. In order to keep the lie real, you had to make another, and another, and another, until it just became ridiculous!

"Well... they were at... my sisters... uh... wedding!" I suddenly exclaimed.

Ross glanced around at all 3 of them, "Joan's? They were there?"

I nodded and smiled, "Yeah! You really don't recognise them?"

"No. I don't." Ross sighed.

"Oh, you goof, they were practically on the table right next to us. And don't you remember - old Gregory here threw up in the roses?" I chortled confidently and placed a hand on Gimli's stiff shoulder.

Gimli peered up at me as though I were practically insane. Luckily for me, however, Ross didn't notice. I just forced out another giggle for show to convince him.

Ross narrowed a thoughtful eye, "Uh... maybe... I'm not sure..."

"You told me you didn't have that much to drink that night. Liar." I playfully teased.

Ross waved his hands in front of him, "Woah, woah, woah. So... Aaron... Gregory, and... _Legolas_?"

I nodded, "Um... well, you see... his family comes from... Poland."

"Poland." Ross repeated dryly, and perhaps doubtfully.

"Uh huh." I nodded.

Ross licked his lips with an oncoming embarrassment. He held his pointed finger out and continued to circle on the spot and survey the 3 strangely dressed 'friends of Joan'. When his back turned on me, I brought my bloody hands to my cheeks, and rolled my eyes in amazing relief. Legolas produced a subtle snicker from his corner of the room.

"Ok... so... they're friends of Joan... staying with you for a while...?" He repeated to reassure himself.

I nodded, "A _little_ while."

"Why?" He asked.

Crap. There goes the third bell; I needed yet another lie. See what I meant about having to lie over and over? It was a big chain! Aragorn cleared his throat to call upon Ross' consideration, and he turned, curious.

"We are all partners, you see. We... plant the trees. And we... we are planting them in a nearby place... and Kitty here, generously offered to supply us with such accommodations and is allowing us to stay with her..." He calmly explained.

"_Plant the trees_?" I mouthed soundlessly to Aragorn over Ross' shoulder.

Aragorn smiled securely at Ross and waited for his reaction. Ross turned to look round at me again and I noticed that he was strangely... calm. Was he actually buying this crap? It'd be a miracle if he did.

"See, babe?" I sighed, and walked towards him, "You got it all wrong. They're just staying for a while... You caught me taking Legolas back up here and assumed too quickly for your own good."

"Yeah, after I saw his hand on your shoulder and his eyes down your dress." He sighed.

I blushed, and Legolas shifted uncomfortably against the wall. Why did my boyfriend have to be so damn bold? I pushed aside his tactless excuse and warmly curled my fingers around his.

"Ross... babe... do you really bloody think I'd do something like that to you? I love you." I reassured him.

Ross sighed guiltily and, after a moment's contemplation and a few more glanced in Gimli's direction, he pulled me into an affectionate hug. I propped my chin against the front of his high shoulder and just managed to see over the top of it. They fell on Legolas. And I wished they hadn't. He didn't know I was watching him, and so I witnessed his first reaction to suddenly understanding the situation. I loved Ross. He loved me. Was that the part that had come as such a jolt to him?

Ross leant away from me and smiled, as I did in return. He held my hand tightly and, after nodding apologetically to all 3 of the stooges, led me through the living room, and the kitchen, and into the hallway, where we stopped at the sight of a mountain of duvets which were still lying on the floor. Ross looked to me for an explanation but I shook my head, refusing, and beyond exhausted with having to keep up all these acts and excuses.

"Don't ask." I suspired.

Ross smirked, "Ok then."

He took me into the bathroom and closed the door behind us before sitting me down on the side of the bath. I placed my hands together in my lap and watched him obtain some cotton wool from the cupboard, and soak it under the water, as a preparation for my sore, dry-blooded nose.

He crouched down in front of me and started dabbing delicately around my nostrils, "Ur... I'm such a bastard."

I smirked playfully, "Yeah... kind of... but a lovable one."

He smiled and paused his dabbing for a moment to lean up and plant a precious kiss on my lips. I wanted it to continue, but I had something else that I needed to say.

"Why did you say you came here again?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah," Ross remembered, "I was in the area when Rachel called me."

I placed my hands on the outer sides of his arms to stroke them lovingly, "You were in the area? What for?"

Ross shrugged, "Just passing through. So she called to ask me why your phone-line was disconnected. She'd been trying to call you all morning because your boss was screwing at her about some design or something."

I blinked, "Wait, my phone-line's not disconnected..."

"Yeah, babe, it is. Rachel called ten times, and for nine of those times, it was just a dead, long sounding beep." Ross argued.

"You said ten... what about the last one time?" I asked hesitantly.

Somehow, I knew the answer that I was going to get. Ross chuckled to himself at the thought of what he was about to say and continued tending to my nose.

"She said that, apparently, the fist time she called, someone answered and it sounded like a loud belch or growl or something... then it just... went dead." He laughed.

I tried to hide my anger by laughing with him; I had a good idea as to who might have answered my phone so barbarically, "Wow, that's weird..."

"Sure you weren't walking in your sleep again, babe?" Ross teased.

I slapped his shoulder playfully, "Hey!"

"So why aren't you at work anyway?" Ross pressed the matter onwards.

Oh, god, here we go, yet another lie. I couldn't stand having to make them all up, because I knew that meant I'd actually have to remember them all! Ross didn't detect any hesitance or nervousness in my expression, as his eyes were fixed upon my face, and making sure he cleared all of the blood away.

"Firstly, I had to leave work early last night. Tony gave me a deadline of midnight to finish this design, but I started puking everywhere, so I ended up leaving at about ten in the end." I explained.

"Urgh; sounds nasty." He grimaced.

"It was. Anyway, so I woke up this morning feeling ten times worse, but... just without the vomiting..." I sheepishly added.

"And I guess a punch in the nose doesn't help either." Ross guiltily muttered.

"No, not really, but I'm sure I'll survive." I spoofed him.

Ross narrowed his eyes playfully and I stuck my tongue out in reply, which he was quick to dab with a clean bit of cotton wool. I scowled at the dry sensation and pulled out a long, curly thread which had been caught on my tongue, and it sent Ross falling onto his bottom in laughter.

"You're such a kid." I shot at him.

"M'yeah, and you're such a tease." Ross replied.

He suddenly pulled me down on top of him and I let out a loud, screaming laugh. I knelt down next to him and he propped himself up on his elbow, and used his palm to set his chin in, so he was able to smile comfortably up at me.

"So what're you going to do about work?" He asked.

"Oh, what a way to break the mood, Ross." I sneered.

"Well it needs to be dealt with. Tony's obviously dead set on getting that design as soon as he can no matter who suffers." He reminded me.

"Since when did you care about my work, huh?" I questioned.

Ross extended his free arm out and cupped my cheek with his soft, big hand. I placed my own upon the back of it and tilted my head into his palm. We exchanged dear smiles.

"I was stupid today. I almost lost you... it's woken me up a little. If I don't have you, I've got nothing. So if that means being involved in your work, too, then I'm all up for it." He peacefully moved me.

My cheeks flushed ever happily, "Aw, Ross..."

I leant down to kiss him, which he returned gladly. I leant my forehead against his and smiled into his huge, sparkling eyes. But as I did so, a strange point formed in my mind, and I was forced to ask him an unsure question.

"Babe?" I whispered.

"Mm hmm?" He answered.

"How... how did you know the... exact amount of times that Rachel called me?" I wondered.

Ross took his forehead away from mine and squinted his eyes at my silly question. But I didn't feel that it was silly at all. I was genuinely curious.

Ross snorted, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, "She told me, Kitty. How else?"

Nuuuuuurh. Stupid Kitty. See - that was a prime example of why people sometimes labelled me as one of those unfortunately stereotyped 'dumb blondes'. I didn't really help myself, did I?

All of a sudden, there was a loud, angry roar from back in the living room that stole Ross and I from our affectionate privacy. Ross pushed himself upright and stared at the door with me.

"What the hell was that?" He respired.

"Oh no..." I uttered, dreading the possibilities.

I swung the bathroom door open and rushed out into the hallway with a very eager Ross hot on my tail. I circumnavigated around the cluster of bed sheets, passed into the kitchen, and came into the doorway of the living room to witness what new 'accident' had occurred.

"Gimli!" I gasped, pulling my hands to my face.

Gimli was sitting in a teddy-bear position on the floor near the door with his back leaning against the wall and was releasing a long, aching groan, and his head was hanging down dizzily. I looked out at the other two just as Ross arrived behind me. Aragorn wore a laboured expression upon his face that was clearly being _forcefully _composed against his coffee-controlled desires, rand was sitting on the couch quite comfortably, whereas Legolas stood by the arm of it, facing the spot where Gimli was nearly paralysed, with his eyes fuming and his breathing heavy. Legolas had done this.

"Legolas??" I called him worriedly.

"And he called _me_ dangerous." Ross snickered aloud.

I moved towards Legolas with arched eyebrows, "Legolas, what's going on?"

Legolas pointed balefully at the half-conscious Gimli, "That little runt wagged his disrespectful tongue at me for the last time. Echye, entar?? Talaenar!" **((Coward, you hear me?? It is finished!))**

"What the hell? Why's he talking like that?" Ross whispered to me, obviously confused over his Elven language.

"Poland, Ross. Poland," I distractedly reminded him, and then went back to talking to Legolas, "Um... could you maybe punish him in a way that doesn't include hurting him?"

"Absolutely not." Legolas sulked.

"Oh..." I dimly reacted.

Gimli's hand wavered into the air and hovered beside his head, "This... isn't the last... of Gimli..."

His hand then dropped to the ground, and he slid over sideways until he came to rest on the ground, unconscious, and snoring. Ross placed an assertive hand on my shoulder; I knew what he was going to say.

"Yeah, I know, but he was half asleep when he said that, Ross, ok?" I impatiently explained before he could speak, "Get off his back."

Ross lifted his hand and held it there to prove his harmlessness, "Ok, ok, keep your socks on, I was only wondering."

I sighed exhaustedly and turned to face him, "I know... I know, babe. Listen, maybe you should head off now; I can handle this."

Ross placed his knuckles lovingly against my jaw line, "You kicking me out?"

"Maybe." I giggled.

"Well, alright then. Just for you." He whispered.

He planted a light peck on my nose as a way of bidding me goodbye, and I let him walk around me. He winked patronisingly at Legolas and shot him a 'thumbs up'.

"Nice wrestling, squirt." He stupidly complimented him.

Whilst Ross made his way over to the open door, my eyes automatically traveled over to Legolas without my knowing. His hand was lowered now, as was his head a little, and his dreamy eyes were frowning at the floor. Gimli had obviously really annoyed him, because he seemed very troubled by his behaviour, whatever it was he had done to disgruntle him so.

...But why?


	9. The Aftermath

I sighed in deep relief, although deeply exasperated, and brought my hands up to hold my throbbing head. I was still trying to recover from the stress that I had just been dragged through, head-first.

"God..." I groaned aloud.

Aragorn quirked a highly interested eyebrow at me, "Who is Aaron?"

I shook my head to myself, "... It doesn't matter, Aragorn..."

"With all do respect, M'lady Kitty; I think it does." Legolas' voice opposed.

His voice sounded assertive and eager, but composed and distant, all at the same time. I could detect a growing atmosphere in the room, and it was forming directly between the two of us. Turning, I looked at him, and saw an expression of suspicion that didn't make me feel very good.

"Why did you lie?" Legolas asked, genuinely concerned.

I frowned a little. His innocent, hurt question made me feel like some kind of titan or spiteful betrayer. But I wasn't. Everything that I had just done was to protect them.

"I had to Legolas," I began, "It's... people wouldn't understand..."

"Why not explain it to them?" Legolas pushed on.

His handsome eyebrows were knitted together in the middle and created a few slim creases across his silky, pale forehead. I was being put on the spot, and didn't know how to act. I always did this. I couldn't handle confrontation; I never could. Call me a wimp, but it's true.

"Well... I would, but..." I trailed off, wordless.

Legolas waited, "... But?"

I shook my head and held my hands out guiltily, "Try to understand, Legolas... I lied because I had to. It's not the same here as it is in your world. Magic... mystery... none of it exists here. If I told him that you suddenly arrived here from your world, he would have called me crazy. He would have left before I could explain any more."

"So you did it to protect your relationship?" Legolas asked in, if I dared admit it, a sneer?

I nodded considerably, "Well... of course, he is my boyfriend. But I also did it so you wouldn't feel uncomfortable. He wouldn't understand that you're an elf, he's a dwarf, and Aragorn is"-

I brought my eyes over to Aragorn and cut myself off abruptly as I only just realised what he was doing. Sitting on the sofa, he had his hands clasped together, and his knees were jogging on the spot whilst his teeth chattered. His eyes were fixed upon a blank spot of nothingness.

"Aragorn?" I called him.

He jumped dramatically and whipped his head round to look at me, "YES?!"

Legolas and myself flinched at this wild reply and glanced at each other subtly. Aragorn kept bouncing his feet rapidly upon the floor and his wide, restless eyes danced back and forth from the two of us. The poor guy; perhaps, now, he had finally learnt the consequences of eating coffee by the handful?

I rolled my eyes sympathetically and wandered over to him, "Oh, Aragorn... I told you you'd overdosed."

He let out a random little smirk, which turned into a loud "booha", "I'm perfectly fine, Lady Kitty... hummuna, hummuna, hummuna, hummuna, hummuna..."

Aragorn slipped into a phase of just trembling there, muttering 'hummuna' over and over... and pretty much over. I just stared at him, unsure, as did Legolas. I don't think Legolas had ever seen the famous 'Strider' act so oddly. I pouted and placed my hand sensitively upon his shoulder, which had an effect which was opposite to what I intended it to be, and caused Aragorn to jump, startled. I leapt to my feet and held my hands out. I was stressed again.

"Ok, everyone, just calm the crap down!" I expired, overloading with worries and fears, "Just... I'll make us some breakfast."

I shook my head to myself and brought my hands up to hover them either side of it. Legolas was angry at me. Aragorn had consumed enough caffeine to drive an elephant insane. And Gimli-... I peered across the room at Gimli's _still_ unconscious form. I sighed, and turned, to walk back into the kitchen. Little did I expected Legolas to follow me.

"You are ashamed of us then." He suggested.

I turned around to face him at the counter, "What!"

"I am confused. This world is, blatantly, such a mystery to our eyes, and a guest to our accustoms, but what I cannot understand is why you had to hide our true identities to your companion. Surely he would understand, as it is more than clear that he cares for and trusts you." Legolas wisely explained himself.

I rubbed my forehead, panicked. How could I explain it to him? Legolas, obviously, was confused as to why Ross would have a hard time accepting who they really were. But that's because he didn't know that he was a frikking character from a novel and a movie!!

"Ok... look... please don't be offended by it, Legolas. I was already in enough complications with Ross; you were there when it happen," I paused and hid my blush by allowing my hair to fall by my cheeks, "I just wanted to calm him down... and telling him the truth about you and the others wouldn't have helped that. He needs time. Does that make sense?"

Legolas nodded faintly, "... It is truly a twisted fact."

"Yeah, it is," I agreed, whilst nodding hopefully, "Imagine what you'd do if I suddenly arrived in your world with three of my other friends. How could you tell the people around you? They'd think you were insane..."

Legolas seemed to relax somewhat. My words were having an effect upon him. I truly hoped that Legolas wasn't hurt by the fact that I lied. If I could have helped it, I would have explained the whole 'Gregory, Aaron and Polish Legolas' theory to Ross in private, but I knew that he was determined on staying in the room with them to be able to prove my explanation to himself. I wished they hadn't heard.

"I understand," Legolas calmly told me, "You did what you had to."

I sent him a half-smile of appreciation, "... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made such a scene in front of the three of you. It was a little tactless of me, I suppose."

I could see some sort of uncertainty in Legolas' eyes. He looked down, and squinted his beautiful eyes in the hush of his thoughts. He wasn't sure what to think, partly because he now felt guilty for being so forceful towards me, but also because... the reality of the situation had just hit him.

"Are you ok, Legolas?" I asked quietly.

Legolas took a slow breath in and lifted his eyes back up. They met with mine and I sent him the warmest, most supportive stare that I could produce. It seemed to have worked, for Legolas showed me a promising, cheek-burning smile, and nodded.

"Are you hungry? I'm not really sure what you guys like, so... you could help me choose if you want." I offered, sounding hopeful.

"I would be most honoured to help M'lady Kitty prepare the food." He formally replied.

I watched him for a moment, just admiring him, and then let out a weak little laugh at how proper he was. It was cute. Damn, what was I thinking? I had to stop secretly perving on this poor, blonde, heroic, dashing, charming, harmless, _amazing_ elf Prince... Crap. There I go again.

"Humunna, hummuna, hummuna, hummuna...!" Aragorn's mumbling drifted through the warm silence.

It brought me back to where I _should_ have been - which wasn't in a place where drooling over Legolas was acceptable - and I inhaled a long, enthusiastic breath.

"Right," I began, "Fridge."

I walked over to its white body and pulled open the door to peer inside and hunt out any suitable ingredients for a nice breakfast. Legolas came up behind me and stared into the cold, eerie compartment, shocked, and watching the white mist roll out into the open.

"It's... cold." He stated, surprised.

I smiled, amused, and pulled out the eggs, "It's called a fridge. It keeps certain foods cold to stop them going off, ya' know?"

I handed Legolas the box of eggs, and whilst he observed the design of the packaging and read the words, he nodded thoughtfully, "The inventions of your world are very peculiar, M'lady Kitty..."

"You'll get used to it soon, Legolas, don't worry." I reassured him.

Although, the nonsensical chanting from Aragon in the living room planted a pessimistic weight in my heart. Legolas finally stopped nodding from being drawn into the _thrilling_ appearance of the egg box. I remained watching him, but now with a tweaked eyebrow, waiting for him to become disinterested with it. But... that moment never came.

"Uh, Legolas?" I called him.

He looked up and was completely unaware as to how long he had been entertaining me, "Yes, M'lady Kitty?"

I didn't really have anything specific to say, so I just lowered my eyebrow again, and smiled, "It's Kitty. Just Kitty."

Legolas slowly smiled, "As you wish. Kitty."

At that moment, Gimli awoke with a raging, thunderous roar - probably more from his embarrassment over being beaten by the elf that he frequently liked to belittle. Legolas shook his head tiresomely and I sighed, but kept smiling.

"Coming Gimli!" I called out

I laughed quietly and, before I passed Legolas to walk back into the living room with him, I thought I caught him watching me, from the far corner of me eye.

"Gimli, are you alright?" I sighed as I walked over to him.

Legolas stood in the doorway of the kitchen with his arms folded across his chest, and leaning against the doorframe. He smirked at seeing Gimli slowly climbing back up onto his feet, swaying slightly. I reached out and pulled Gimli up by his elbow, but he was quick to pull away, and help himself. Gimli was the 'I don't need help from anyone' type. Bless him.

Gimli rubbed the back of his bruised head and sent vicious daggers across the room at Legolas with his brooding eyes, "The little nitwit should be grateful that I landed so awkwardly, or else, he would have no head."

Legolas unfolded his arms, "I pray you, if you desire to finish the job you could not start, then do not hold back little acorn."

"Acorn? Acorn, you say?!" Gimli snarled.

I stood back and held my arms out so that one hand was directed at Legolas and Gimli, "Enough! Stop it!"

"If the elf refuses to apologise for his offences, I shall not surrender." Gimli grumbled.

"Nor I." Legolas agreed stubbornly.

I looked back and forth from the two of them angrily, "You're supposed to be adults. But if you want to act like children, then that's how you'll be treated. I want you to say sorry to each other."

Gimli snorted, "I'll be damned if I do."

Legolas sighed and shook his head, "With all do respect, M'lady Kitt"--

"Kitty." I corrected him.

"Kitty," He complied, "But my actions had reason. I need not regret anything."

"Look, it's obvious that you two have some sort of friction between each other, but this is just ridiculous. Please... just... don't fight." I sighed hopefully, frowning.

Legolas recognised the helpless pleading within my eyes and his anger retracted in result. To my relief, Legolas nodded honourably, and bowed down somewhat. I sent him a grateful smile. It was no shock to me that Legolas was so gracious and easy-going. But looking back to Gimli, I _was_ shocked to see him slowly surrendering. I sent him a silly little pout and batted my eyelashes at him.

"Please, Gimli? I hate all this arguing... I want you to be comfortable here." I told him.

Gimli clenched his fists by his sides and shook his head at the ceiling. He seemed to be mentally scolding himself for the fact that he was going all soft. I found it hard not to giggle.

"Cursed be... I agree," Gimli bitterly huffed, "But it means not that I apologise! I shall simply obey your wishes to respect the peace of your home. Nothing more... and nothing less."

I smiled at him and confidently poked him on the arm. Gimli flinched back, surprised, and I chuckled.

"You're going all soft, Gimli." I teased.

Gimli puffed his chest out, "Dwarfs never 'go soft'. Strong as rocks."

"...Stubborn as mountains." Legolas puffed in the background.

Just then, a rattling came from my front door, and everyone looked over to see a newspaper fall through the letter box and plop onto the ground. The 3 stooges were bemused at its arrival, and sent each other wary glances. Aragorn jumped up and squinted his suddenly very stern eyes at the paper.

"Nobody move..." He warned us, "It could be anything."

I placed my hand across my mouth and turned my head slightly away so that no one would notice my huge smile of amusement that was showing. Aragorn placed his hand on the hilt of his sword and slowly crept across the room to where the paper lay. Once he arrived in its presence, he nudged it with his foot, and swayed his head from side to side in observation.

"Tis'... paper, it seems. With minute writing..." Aragorn explained.

Legolas raised an eyebrow, "What does it say?"

Aragorn leant down towards the paper and tilted his head to the side, "...Not racist... says... J-...Ja-der... Good-eye... From big... brother."

"Jader Goodeye?" Gimli repeated thoughtfully, "Perhaps he is a Councillor?"

Gimli looked to me for an explanation and I couldn't hold it in any longer. My laughter escaped through the gaps in my fingers and sounded around the room. The 3 stooges watched me inquisitively.

"Oh, you three make me die!" I giggled.

Legolas' eyes sparked warily, "Are you hurt, M'lady Kitty? Did we do something?"

His question caught me off guard for a moment, and then I realised what I had said. Of course, the 3 stooges weren't familiar with modern-day colloquialism. I giggled a little more and waved my hand reassuringly.

"No, no, it's an expression. A saying. It means you make me laugh," I explained, and Legolas blinked curiously, "And _that_, is called a Newspaper. It's delivered every morning. It tells you what's going on in the world. News, and what not... Makes you smart, I suppose."

Aragorn gingerly picked up the newspaper in his hand and turned to face us all. He turned it over and peered down at the other side. I was happy to see that he wasn't so nervous anymore, but just awfully interested.

"You can read it if you like." I offered.

Aragorn nodded meditatively and unfolded the paper, and turned it the right way up. He wandered across the room and finally ended up back on the couch where he had originally been sitting. Maybe reading would calm him down until the food was ready, and even better, he was slowly going to educate himself about some thing of my world. What a better way than to read a newspaper?

I heard Gimli exhale a sour hiss, and saw him rubbing his temple with his fingers. Poor guy. He had hit his head pretty hard, but was too proud to admit it. Well, I didn't need him to tell me how bad it hurt to know what it felt like. I'd experienced my fair share of splitters.

"Gimli, I've got something that'll take the aching away... that is... if you want help." I offered considerately.

Gimli's eyes flickered back and forth from me, Legolas, and the floor. He was considering it, but wasn't sure if removing the pain was worth his ego.

"Here, come with me." I sighed, smiling.

I turned around and walked back into the kitchen, and Gimli shortly followed after me. When he passed Legolas, he made an effort to stand tall and appear perfectly undamaged in the slightest. Legolas just smiled to himself. I reopened the cabinet that most of my attention had revolved around this morning and took out the loyal packet of aspirin that had often saved my life upon occasional burdensome mornings. If only fun didn't have its consequences... I pulled out the crackly silver packet from inside the red box and popped out two white tablets into the palm of my hand; all the while, Gimli was peering around me, and watching my every move like an eager child.

I turned to face him and held my palm out to him, "Here. I'll get you some water."

Gimli glanced up at me silently. He didn't understand. I rolled my eyes and, pulling Gimli's hand out, dumped the two little pills in his palm.

"Don't lose them." I chuckled.

Whilst Gimli sniffed and poked at the white clusters of medicine, I obtained a glass from the shelf and filled it with water from the fridge. When I returned to Gimli, I handed him the water, and waited patiently for him to consume the aspirin. But Gimli just looked back and forth from the two items; I suddenly felt rather silly for having assumed he would know what to do.

"Ok, put the tablets in your mouth, and then drink the water. It helps them go down easier." I instructed.

"Explain the significance of these little... things." Gimli requested.

"It's medicine. It'll help your headache go away." I explained.

Gimli peered up at me.

"Trust me." I snorted, and nodded.

Gimli's nose wrinkled in disfavour and he heaved a loud sigh. He trusted me, so that was all that mattered. I watched Gimli reluctantly load the tablets through the bush of hair that surrounded his lips and into his large mouth, and then swallow a large gulp of water. He shook his head once and blinked rapidly. I could tell that he was waiting for the sensation of the pills traveling down his esophagus to finish.

"Ok?" I asked.

Gimli cleared his throat and looked own at his empty palm, "... I ... cannot feel a difference yet."

"Well it'll take a few minutes." I explained.

Just then, my eyes moved onto the arrival of Legolas behind Gimli. His expression concerned me, as he wore the expression that the 3 stooges had produced whenever something confused or threatened them. I didn't like it. And, considering the fact that he was holding a newspaper in his hand, I knew it had to be connected to something on one of its pages.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Legolas waited for a moment, and then turned the paper round to show me, holding it up to his chest. I slipped past Gimli and squinted my eyes at both pages. But then, suddenly, I realised what the issue was. My eyes grew worriedly.

"Why does he look like me?" Legolas asked.

He was referring to the image of Will Turner in Pirates of The Caribbean. It was some silly report on the promising rating of the second movie, and a poster had been printed in there with it, to advertise. I was panicking again. I didn't want the 3 stooges to know that they were just fictional characters.

_1. They wouldn't believe me. _

_2. But if they did, it would greatly upset them. _

_3. It could cause a load of trouble, in so many ways. _

I needed to keep it quiet. I wasn't thinking about the consequences of someone recognising them until it actually happened. And so far, to my amazement, it hadn't yet. I didn't know why, but I was glad about it. I hoped it stayed that way. I wasn't being mean, I was just trying to keep things in order. What someone doesn't know, can't harm them, right? I was thinking about them.

"Uh..." I uttered speechlessly.

My jaw hovered up and down as my mind desperately searched for an explanation to speak. Legolas watched me patiently, but still appearing very suspicious, and unsure.

"Gosh, he really does, doesn't he?" I gasped falsely, and took a hold of the paper in a pretend interest, "Wow... that's really weird, huh."

My acting worked, and Legolas understood that I was just as surprised as he was. I felt really bad, but like I'd said: I wanted to keep everything in order. I let out a shocked little laugh and shrugged at Legolas over the paper.

"What a coincidence." I commented.

Aragorn entered the kitchen, his fingers fumbling with each other, and he looked around at myself, Legolas and Gimli, who was standing quite stiffly still, and staring oddly at the ground. I hadn't noticed yet. Aragorn walked up beside Legolas and pointed at the newspaper in my hand.

"I do not understand... A Prince trains in a battle, but refuses to attend, to enjoy a banquet. With all do respect Lady Kitty - the royals here do not seem to be very devoted." Aragorn commented.

The left-side corner of my lips tweaked back in regard to Aragorn's opinion. He was referring to the scandal about Prince Harry, as he hadn't turned up for training to go clubbing with Chelsy. Dumbass. I thought it was all a load of rubbish to be honest. All of a sudden, Gimli released one of the most intruding burps that I had ever heard, which echoed around the kitchen, and shook everyone from their thoughts. I looked round at him, eyes wide, nose scrunched, and Gimli patted his chest happily.

"Your medicine is quite a challenge, Kitty." Gimli sniffed.

My lips hung agape in shock, "Uh, huh..."

Gimli then clapped his hands together and rubbed them excitedly, "Now then, what marvelous feast have you prepared for us?"

Gimli's high expectation of a 'marvelous feast' really knocked me ten miles behind. I felt a little embarrassed, as all I was intending on cooking was a few eggs, bacon, toast and sausages. Perhaps I was going to need a little more than that...


	10. Problem Solved!

_**Author's Note:**_ _They're baaaaaaaaaaaaack! Sorry about the long break, but I just needed some time and some inspiration - here it is. I hope you all understand. I just didn't want writing this to turn into a chore rather than a hobby, you know? I hope you like this episode._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Ok, Kitty, let's talk this out. You've got three fictional members of the fellowship sitting in your living room... What are you gonna' do? You can't kick 'em out, so they'll have to stay here... but what about work? You're gonna' have to, like, leave them alone sooner or later. But no, no, _no_, I can only imagine the trouble they'll get themselves into! Someone's gotta' stay and watch them... someone I can trust... someone gullible, but strong... Crap, where am I gonna' find someone like that, huh?! It's a frikking"-

"M'lady Kitty?" Legolas' creamy voice interrupted me.

I inhaled a loud, startled gasp and whirled around on the spot to find him standing in the doorway of the kitchen. He was watching me oddly, but I could detect a flattering amount of concern in his mystical eyes. God, those eyes. Every time I looked at them I wanted to believe that he was more than just a character in a film...

Legolas eyed me up and down warily, "Are you troubled?... For some time now have you been conversing with yourself..."

I presented him with a sheepish little laugh and rubbed the back of my head, "O-oh, have I? S-silly me. Eh heh."

A gradual frown slithered across his handsome face. I felt guilty all of a sudden.

"Are we that much of a burden to you that you?" Legolas softly asked.

Oh man, why did he have to ask that? He looked like some sort of homesick puppy clinging to any sign of security that he could. Perhaps back in his world he was tough and wise, but now... he had been raped of any pride and confidence. I couldn't bear to see him being broken. Suddenly, I heard a quivering roar of unclear words from Gimli in the living room and I flinched wildly on the spot. Legolas rolled his eyes.

"He is infatuated with your black screen." He tsk'd.

I sighed lightly and tucked some hair behind my ear, smiling half-heartedly.

"I'm sure he will adjust soon." Legolas reassured me.

I narrowed my eyes curiously at the handsome elf Prince, "... Why aren't you as curious as the other two? Since you got here, you've just been... well, calm."

Legolas thought about it for a moment, "... I do not see the purpose in flustering one's self about something one knows nothing about. Patience is a virtue."

"So... you **are **curious then?" I asked.

Legolas smiled rather playfully, "How could I not be?"

_Knockknockknock_ went a sudden greeting at the front door. I heard Gimli snarled in alarm and knew that it wasn't wise to let him or Aragorn to answer the door again.

"That must be your 'marvellous feast'." I announced to Legolas as I passed him.

He turned and followed me into the living room; I seemed to have made it just on time, as Aragorn was approaching the door quite cautiously. Brushing my hand upon his shoulder, I sent him a supportive smile, and he knew to stand his ground and allow me to do the rest. I snatched up my handbag from beside the door to get out my purse before answering it.

"A delivery for Miss Stokes?" The Chinese delivery guy asked, holding up a receipt.

I smiled politely, "Yes, thank you."

"That's 21 pounds, 50 please." He grinned.

Nodding, I plucked out a twenty and five-pound-note and handed it to him. I let him keep the change, as I was in a rush to close the door before the 3 stooges did something eccentric again.

I took the white plastic bag, weighed down with containers and bags of prawn crackers, and sent the sweet delivery guy a quick wave before shutting the door. I turned to face the stooges, and immediately, Gimli's canine nose started sniffing at the air.

"Food's here!" I sang.

I felt sort of bad for feeding them such crappy food. First Pizza, now Chinese, but it was the only thing I could think of that could be made quickly and in large quantities as to satisfy the three of them. They had such big appetites - especially the dwarf. And, in all honesty, I had never cooked in my life. All I knew was coffee.

I trotted back across the room towards the kitchen and giggled as Gimli rose onto his tiptoes, smelling the aroma, and drifted along behind me. It was like something Shaggy or Scooby-Doo would do! But just before entering the kitchen, my eyes flickered in the direction of my coffee table and coincidentally found the newspaper which Aragorn had been reading.

I saw something that made me stop, quite abruptly, and gasp. Gimli clumsily knocked into the back of me and awoke from his hypnotism with a number of embarrassed and disappointed snorts and snarls. I ignored his complaining. I was far too attracted to the bizarre sight I had just witnessed - perhaps just as bizarre as having the 3 stooges from Lord of The Rings in my home.

I dropped the bag of Chinese food to the floor and wandered over to my sofa to sit down and take up the paper in my uncertain hands. Yes... it really had happened...

The advertisement of Orlando Bloom in the next Pirates of The Caribbean film had... disappeared. Faded. Now, leaving only a blank section where it had once existed.

"No way." I whispered in disbelief,

I then realised why no one seemed to recognise the 3 stooges. They were disappearing from history... the actors, Orlando, Viggo and John... no longer existed!

"M'lady Kitty?" Aragorn's gentle voice called from behind.

I tore my eyes away from the blank article and gingerly turned round to look up at him; he was watching me intensely, brow creased and lip stiff in confusion. Well, he wasn't the only one confused now.

I was so astonished by what I had discovered that I wasn't even taking notice of the inhumane snorts, grunts and chomping coming from Gimli as he ate the Chinese food. Already had he taken out all the containers, opened them up, and started scooping handfuls into his huge trap.

"This is totally weird." I spoke to myself.

Legolas came up beside Aragorn, "What is, M'lady?"

I gaped back up at Viggo Mortensen and Orlando Bloom - no, not anymore. Those names had never been heard of, as of the moment that these 3 fictional characters entered our world. But if they were fading, and no one could recognise or remember them... then how come I could still?

Something really _**messed up**_ was going on around here...

The sudden ringing of my delicate mobile phone hurled me back into the moment with a silly little jump. At least I didn't nearly choke on a piece of meat, like Gimli. As Aragorn rushed over and started whacking Gimli's back to help him cough it away, Legolas' eager eyes scanned around the room in search for the small device. It then hit me - what if it was work??

Gasping, I leapt up so fast that I accidentally hit my sensitive shins against the edge of my coffee table and released a loud cry. It startled Gimli all the more and caused him to choke even harder! I hopped out from the sofa and went to run over to the front door, where my handbag was hanging from a peg, but messy old Gimli had spilt more than enough greasy rice and vegetable on my carpet to catch me by surprise; Aragorn jumped up to try and catch me but Gimli yanked him back down to continue helping him to breathe, Legolas ran forwards but was of course too far away, and I went skidding along and flipped back onto the ground.

The end?

Not quite.

Gimli finally coughed up the _bone_ - not **meat** - that had been trapped in his oesophagus, and it flew straight across the room to hit Legolas in the eye. He, in disgust and pain, spun away holding his throbbing eye and clumsily flipped over the back of the sofa and landed on the end of my coffee table which flipped up and launched by china bowl (which contained fake, dried scented flowers and herbs just for decoration) through the air where it whizzed past my over-head light and knocked the shade from the bulb so that it crashed down onto my head, just before the china bowl smashed into the wall on the other side of the room.

Everyone froze.

Gimli, panting on the floor, and Aragorn staring at me sheepishly.

Legolas was lying on the ground and wondering what the hell happened.

And me, eyes clenched tightly, with a lampshade on my face.

My phone wasn't ringing anymore.

"It's alright... it's alright..." I repeated to myself, after removing the shade from my face and sitting upright to find my living room rather rearranged and messy.

"I thoroughly apologise, M'lady Kitty," Legolas worriedly stated as he untwisted himself from the floor, "We insist that you allow us to tidy your abode."

"You shan't lift a finger." Aragorn agreed, nodding sternly.

I shook my head, lifting my knees, and rubbed my cheeks, "Don't worry, guys. Accidents happen."

I wasn't angry at all. There was no reason for me to be. The 3 stooges were surrounded by strange furniture and objects that they were extremely unfamiliar to; it was all a working progress. I knew, sooner or later, they would be able to go a few hours without breaking something or freaking out.

_Riiiing riiiing riiiiing_!

I gasped. My phone! Scrambling to my feet, rubbing my sore shins, I limped over to my handbag and anxiously felt around for my vibrating phone. I pulled it out and read the name across the screen: **Tony**. Shit.

I pressed the answer button and hesitantly held the phone it to my ear, "... Hi To"-

"Don't you bloody well hi Tony, _me_, cupcake!" He shouted.

I flinched and pulled the phone away from my ear for a moment. He was fuming.

"I come in this morning expecting to find your finished design on my desk, and what do I get?! _Nothing_! You had better stop skipping about in la-dee-da land darlin', coz' your career is hanging from a thread. No, no, not a thread, a whisker, Kitty! Your last bloody whisker, do you hear me?! You've used up all 9 lives right about now!!" He bellowed breathlessly.

The 3 stooges paused in the middle of tidying the room and turned to blink owlishly at me. I sighed and turned to face my back to them for some privacy.

"Tony, I was in there until eleven o'clock last night working my ass off, I swear. I think something was wrong with the coffee, or maybe that Carrot Cake Charlotte brought in, because I was suddenly puking everywhere. There was no way I could've stayed any longer!" I helplessly lied, "I'm at home now; the doctor just came and said I need to rest or I'll be ill for even longer. I promise you I'll be in tomorrow to finish it; just give me today and it's yours."

Silence, for just a moment... "It's a bloody good deal that you're fantastic at what you do, Kitty. Tomorrow, lunch time, or you clean away your office, capiche?" Tony snipped.

_Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep_ - the line went dead.

I sighed stressfully and in relief, both at the same time, and turned to lean back against my front door. Gimli stood up with the plastic bag filled with the Chinese food that he had cleared away and gulped.

"That voice... it... it reminded me of a beast I was once acquainted with..." He mused aloud.

I raised a curious eyebrow at him.

"Let me guess, your mother?" Legolas teased.

Gimli's eyes narrowed into slits and shot daggers in Legolas' direction - who smirked, and was busy straightening out my coffee table and rearranging the cushions on my sofa. I rolled my eyes and just drifted on through; I couldn't be bothered to break them up. They were both as bad as each other, although Gimli was annoyed far too easily for his own good.

As I passed him, I took up the bag of Chinese food from his hand and went through into the kitchen - Gimli was so distracted by his ego boost that he didn't even notice his precious food being stolen from him. I placed the bag on the counter with my mobile phone and turned to take out three plates from the cupboard, but Aragorn was right behind me, blocking my way. I blinked and looked down at his hands; they were filled with the broken, sharp pieces of my china bowl that had flung across the room.

"Aragorn!" I gasped, and led him over to the dustbin, "Be careful with that; you could cut yourself, like, really badly!"

He emptied the china shards into the bin and brushed his hands together triumphantly. I watched him for a moment than then smirked, more at myself than anyone. These were the tough, courageous men from the fellowship, fighting against evil, and here I was worrying over a few pieces of sharp china? I was being so... so like my mother, geez.

"Thank you." I smiled at Aragorn.

He nodded politely, "You are most welcome."

"How'd you do that? Pick up all that stuff without cutting yourself?" I asked.

He didn't quite understand, but gave a shrug nonetheless. I chuckled.

"Cool."

Aragorn froze, "Uh..."

"It's cool." I repeated, smiling.

He blinked and looked around, "Urh... it is...?"

I laughed, shaking my head, "No, no, when I say cool, you say yeah."

Aragorn's nose wrinkled, "I say yay?"

"Yeah!" I sang enthusiastically.

Aragorn, bless him, was more confused than the time he and the other fellowship members had to find the password to open up the mines or Moria.

"But it is not cool, M'lady kitty. Do you have a chill? Shall I fetch you an extra coat?" He kindly fussed.

"Aragorn," I laughed, "It's a saying. It means good. Alright. Correct."

He squinted his attentive eyes at me and I waited for his response. Would he get it?

"... Cool." He slowly repeated.

I laughed again, "It's cool, don't worry."

Aragorn still appeared rather puzzled, but at least he was trying. It was rather adorable, actually.

"I'll serve up your food, you just go in there and make sure Legolas and Gimli aren't trying to kill each other again, ok?" I joked.

Aragorn smirked, "Of course, M'Lady."

"Uh, uh, uh," I sang, rocking my finger in disapproval, "My name's Kitty, not _M'lady_. No formalities, 'k?"

Aragorn waited for a moment, and then nodded, "... Cool."

Awwww! He got it! Smiling proudly, Aragorn exited from the kitchen, and not a few seconds later I heard him snapping at Legolas and Gimli something about "needing those organs to survive" in a rather patronising manner. I sniggered and shook my head as I started unpacking the bag again and sucked some of the grease off of my finger tips before pulling the plates over.

_Ring ring ring_ went my persistent mobile phone again.

Flipping it open, I held it to my ear by lifting my shoulder and pinning it there, allowing me to use my hands.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Katelyn, _darling_, what on earth is going on with your phone? I've been calling you over and over and each time it keeps trying to tell me that the line is no longer in service," A very sassy, well-spoken woman sighed, "Katelyn, tell me the truth, are you experiencing financial problems? I told your mother not to encourage you into the fashion industry; you know I love you dear, but goodness, what were you thinking?"

I rolled my eyes to myself, "Hi, Aunt Daphne."

Yep, my good old aunty. Some people in London may class her as a snob, but really she was such a character and never with any cruel intentions. She wasn't a snob, but just... happy that she was wealthy, if that makes sense. She was full of her own proud opinions that, although people may not agree with all the time, she didn't mean any harm by upholding them.

"Sorry about that aunty; it just broke; I'll replace it today," I sighed, pouring a load of rice onto Aragorn's plate, "How are you? I haven't heard from you for a while."

"Yes, well, I went away to Egypt and only got back two days ago," My aunt boasted, "You wouldn't _believe _how cheap the gifts are out there, so I bought you a cruise for next year instead."

I nearly dropped the fork and plastic container I was holding, "You _what_??"

"Yes, yes, I know two months is so far away, but it'll pass quicker than you expect. Now, when can I pop down and visit my dear niece, hmm?" My aunt boldly chattered away.

This was what she was always like. So fast and assuming, and never taking no for an answer.

p "Huh?" Was all I could respond with.

My aunt laughed, "Oh, you're so excited to see me that you can hardly even talk! Oh, Katelyn, you always were my favourite niece. If I leave tomorrow morning, I can get to London by about three. Let me take you out for a meal, as my treat."

My eyes darted to the doorway of the living room; my aunt couldn't be coming round, not wit the 3 stooges about!!

"A-aunt Daphne, I'm a little busy at th"-

"**Perfect**!" She laughed merrily, "Tomorrow at three it is, then. Bring whoever you like for dinner darling, maybe one of your toy boys or something, hmm?" She teased, "I want to meet everyone you know."

"Aunt Daphne!" I yelped in embarrassment.

"Oh, settle yourself, I was only joking dear," She tsk'd, "I'll check myself into a Hotel darling - I know how you prefer your cotton sheets to silk. Kisses, dear. Toodles!"

"Wait, wait, Aunt Daphne, I cant"-

_Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep _- the line was dead.

I was beginning to hate that sound. Why did everyone seem to hang up on me before I could answer their damn questions?? I cleaned my hands with a sheet of tissue before taking my mobile back into my hands, and dialling my aunt's number to call her back. Ring ring. Ring ring. Ring ring.

"Your call has been forwarded to the 02 voicemail messaging service..." A recorded voice chanted.

I growled and hung up the phone in a complete tantrum. Leaning over the counter, I closed my worrying eyes and shook my head to myself. This couldn't be happening... It was one thing after the other; I couldn't handle this by myself! First Tony, and now my aunt? How could I be at work, but watch the stooges _and_ spend time with my aunt all at once?!

But then... hang on a tick...

An imaginary, yellow light bulb exploded with light above my head. I even had the urge to cry "eureka!", but I knew that was taking it too far.

I said it myself, earlier:

"Someone has to stay and watch them... someone I can trust... someone gullible, but strong..." I repeated in a wondering whisper.

I couldn't believe it. It was right before my very nose, but I hadn't realised it up until now. I had found the perfect person to baby-sit the 3 stooges whilst I was at work...

"Bless you, Aunt Daphne." I chuckled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
